


In The Name Of Love

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry_holidays, F/M, M/M, bottom!Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name?  More than Harry bargained for, but as he comes to find out, exactly what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Name Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 snarry_holidays exchange. Special thanks to irana and eeyore9990 for the beta assistance.

** In The Name Of Love **

"It's time now, Mister Potter."

Harry walked around the bed as the medi-wizard laid the baby down on Ginny's abdomen. He looked down at the squalling infant with pride and smiled at him as he squirmed in the warm air of the sterile room. Looking up at his wife, he grinned at her as well and drew his wand. 

Ginny stared at him and panted tiredly, her eyes filled with something not unlike worry, although she was desperately trying to hide it by the brave smile upon her face. "Go on, Harry. Cut it and name him."

Harry nodded and severed the umbilical cord, enabling the child to live on his own, and empowering him with his name. "Albus Severus."

Albus Severus stopped crying, his little body shivering as the nurse picked him up and began cleaning him, weighing and measuring him as the other medi-wizard bustled around Harry, tending to Ginny. Harry patted Ginny's leg and bent, kissing her forehead as he watched the proceedings.

The nurse swaddled the baby tightly and handed him to Harry. "Come with me Mister Potter, you can give him his first feeding."

Harry cradled the child in his arms and looked down at Albus Severus, sucking in a breath in surprise. The baby's eyes were open and the dark blue colour was vivid and alert, staring at him attentively. James's eyes had been brown just like Ginny's but the expression was the same, trusting and yet unfocused; expectant. He smiled at the baby then followed the nurse out of the room. 

@@@@@@@@

_Harry Potter has done it again. Rather, we should say Mrs. Ginevra Potter has. We witches know who does all the hard work, no matter who puts the stem on the apple. The happy couple has been blessed with a second child and you guessed it, it's another boy!_

_In a bold move by the Potters, the child has been named Albus Severus. Just under half a stone and fifty-two centimetres in length, the second Potter child came into the world just after nine last night. Mother and baby are well and will be returning to Godric's Hollow later today._

_We here at the Daily Prophet wish all the Potters congratulations on the new arrival!_

Severus Snape threw the paper across the room, whipping his wand out and burning the trash rag to cinders before it hit the floor. He swallowed hard as he tried not to scream out in a rage. What accidentally escaped was a sound not worth being called a growl and it hurt, even after all this time. He cut the sound off with a small cry of pain, another mistake, and rubbed at his throat, shaking his head and knowing he shouldn't get worked up over something like this.

However, _his_ name had been taken from him, used by someone that had no right to it and he could do nothing about it. Not really. He was supposed to be dead, deceased for all intents and purposes. His entire line was, truth be told, but that didn't matter. The one woman that could have been his was long gone and it was entirely his fault, and he knew that. But that didn't mean he wasn't bitter about it. He knew that as well. It just galled him to see his own name in print and it not be about his progeny.

Standing slowly, Severus moved from the small table to the cabinet and opened the doors, his shaking fingers carefully searching out the phials needed to soothe his damaged oesophagus.

His other hand traced over the scars, a motion borne from years of tedium and habit. He'd not been able to stanch the flow of blood but he'd managed to spread the anti-venom over the wounds, so that it had no longer flowed quite so fast out of him that day. The gesture was almost unconscious and soothing at the same time, until he realized that in his stress he was touching the marks and scowled. 

Jerking his hand away from his throat, he wrapped his fingers around the bottle with the blue coloured potion and shut the doors to the cupboard. He swallowed again, wincing as the muscles worked and uncorked the phial. Carefully measuring out a dose of the potion, Severus took a deep breath and leaned his head back, allowing the thick draught to slide down his gullet, coating and medicating the injury he'd irritated.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly through his nose as the numbing effects of the philtre eased the pain in his oesophagus. He made his way back to the table and sat down, warming his tea with a charm and waited until it was safe to drink it. The announcement, though burnt to a cinder, was still on his mind and the ache still in his heart that once again, something he could never have had been stolen from him.

He leaned forward in the chair and ran his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes and sighing deeply as he tried to scrub away the image of Potter's face and Lily's eyes. _Look… at… me…_ His whispers haunted him as much as Potter's eyes had all those six years. 

Salvation from the announcement and from the past never came though and Severus groaned quietly as he sat back up. He reached for the tea, not caring if enough time had passed, and drank slowly, wincing once more as the warm brew slid across his tongue and down his aching throat. He settled the cup back on its saucer and stood from the table.

Nothing to do about it now. He flicked his wand at the ashes and shook his head as they vanished. He'd cancel his subscription to the Prophet in the morning; he wanted to see nothing more about the Brat Who Lived and the child that might have been his son. He'd moved on, and though still much too embittered by the past, he knew there was nothing he could do against the word of the almighty Potter name.

@@@@@@@

Names had power; anyone who had survived both Wizarding wars in the past forty years knew that. Times hadn't changed so much that witches and wizards still whispered The Dark Lord's name quietly and looked over their shoulders. But happy times and inactivity gave way to laziness and passivity, and people were no longer as diligent as they had once been now that the great threat was vanquished and the dark times of the past were gone. However, there were still a quiet few that moved with stealth and had a reason to do so.

Under heavy cowl and Polyjuice Potion, Severus visited Diagon Alley, gathering his supplies from various shops, scowling silently at passers-by that got in his way. He was well hidden in the throngs that had returned after the war's disastrous consequences and moved with practiced ease through the crowd. He ignored them most of the time, and they him, so it was quite unintentional that the hissed whisperings of a group of witches caught Severus's attention that day in the magical alley, not two weeks after the day of the article that pushed him out of passivity and into action.

Severus froze when he heard his name. He turned and looked at the witches; scowl deepening as he realized the witches were gathered around a Daily Prophet. He moved in closer to peer over their shoulders at what had caused the fuss.

A photographer had captured the Potters leaving a London restaurant, with the new child and Weasley and his wife, the Granger girl. He ignored the Weasleys, the girl Potter had married, and the other spawn, and focussed entirely on Lily's boy. Potter held tight to one child and Severus sucked in a breath as he stared at the moving picture. 

The tot's hood was swept away in Potter's haste to shield the boy from the reporters. The child cradled against Potter's chest had long wispy black hair that curled endearingly around the back of his head. The baby opened his eyes suddenly, revealing startlingly green eyes and yawned before Potter pulled the hood up again and drew his cloak around them both, concealing the child from the prying eyes and flashing lights.

Severus froze as the picture reset and played again, trying to calm himself and remember how to breathe; the face of the small child, with Lily's eyes and his name, now burned onto his memory. He gulped in several large breaths and reached out to touch the babe in the picture then jerked his hand back as he suddenly recalled just exactly where he was. Appalled at his actions, he pulled his cloak tighter around himself and stepped back from the huddled witches, Apparating away.

Severus Disapparated to his cottage and hurried inside, shoving the door open in his haste. His throat burned as he panted and made his way into the kitchen, telling himself that seeing the babe didn't matter, that Potter's brat was still Potter's brat, no matter that the child had Lily's eyes and his name. The child would look just like Potter and he needn't concern himself, he told himself. He shook his head and closed his eyes but the image returned and he cried out in frustration. _Bloody hell!_ The child could have been his, the long black hair and Lily's eyes. What might have been, what should have been. The ache in his heart echoed the second cry, this time one of rage that escaped his mouth as he screamed out loud.

Severus rushed to the small room that housed his diminished library. He tore at the shelves, pulling at his beloved companions, looking for an answer to his dilemma, searching and discarding the books in piles as he finished. Somewhere in the remains of the years of collecting, there had to be some hope, some answer that could lead him to this child that bore his name, his possible legacy.

Severus grabbed an old family bible of Tobias Snape's, staring at it for a moment before setting it aside carefully on his desk. He desired to fling the Muggle book across the room but years of ingrained habit negated the rough treatment to even such a relic of the likes of his father. 

He continued to dig through the shelves, becoming more and more frantic as he did so. The thought that Potter had a child with Severus's given name weighed heavily on him as he searched and he couldn't remember exactly why. He told himself that was the only reason he tore apart his library. There was some reason, some obscure magic involved and that bothered him.

The reason why though, he couldn't remember, which is what troubled him most, Severus told himself, not the fact that Potter had named his brat after him. He couldn't let that be the reason why he was doing this. He sucked in breath after breath, as he flipped through book after book, looking for the reference. His vision blurred suddenly and pain seared across his throat, and Severus dropped the book he held, swallowing hard and reaching out to grasp the nearby desk.

He knocked the bible from the corner and watched as if almost in slow motion as the bible opened, the pages spilling like water over the floor. Severus fell to his knees, hand at his throat as he stared at the thin parchment pages, his mother's script slanting across the vellum. 

He picked a page up and read the writing, wheezing sharply as a smirk crossed his face. He dropped the page and Summoned his potion silently. He closed his eyes in relief as he plotted and planned to make his return into polite society.

@@@@@@@

"Coming!" 

Ginny stepped over the toys and debris of James as a knock sounded at the door. James wobbled to his feet and toddled after her, shouting out her name in his shrill voice. Hushing him softly and reminding him not to wake his brother, she continued on her way to the door, wondering why Harry was knocking instead of Flooing or just Apparating in from the market with the nappies and groceries.

Ginny straightened her robes and flung open the door, looking up to greet Harry with a kiss. Startled by the man standing there, she gave a small shriek and grabbed James as he ran between her legs and nearly out the door. Fumbling in her pockets for her wand, she backed away from the door as he crossed the threshold unimpeded and entered the house, the wards accepting him as if he belonged.

James squalled and squirmed in her arms as she stared at Severus Snape, standing in her sitting room, larger than life and returned from the grave. She'd never been faint of heart but she could almost feel herself begin to wither away as she stared at him.

"Where is he?"

Ginny swallowed and held James tightly to her chest. The child squealed loudly, protesting the treatment and Snape sneered at them both.

"Where is he?"

The question was asked again, louder this time over James's crying and Ginny jumped. She swore softly and straightened her back. "H… Harry's not here. You'll have to leave."

Snape arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her, a slightly amused expression on his face. "I don't think so."

Harry returned at that instant with a loud crack, his back to Ginny and Snape. "Gin, luv, give us a hand with some of this! Market was insane. What is it with those bloody witches and wanting to chat? Ginny?"

Harry turned around and dropped everything he had in his hands to stare at Snape standing in the doorway.

James squealed loudly in the silence. "Da! Man!" And in the background Albus Severus's cries followed up as Harry's eyes rolled in the back of his head and the world greyed and faded to black.

Snape rolled his eyes and Ginny finally found her wand, pointing it at Snape as she stepped back up to where Harry had fallen. She kicked the package of nappies out of the way as Harry sat up suddenly and scrambled back from both of them, adjusting his glasses on his face. "You're dead."

Snape sneered. "Hardly, but I can see how _you_ might think so. Leaving behind a fallen comrade even after you had been told numerous times to _trust._ " He eyed Harry and shook his head, tsking softly "One does wonder about the Chosen One's constitution when his wife managed to stay upright."

Harry gaped at him and looked at Ginny. "How? Where did he come from?"

Ginny shrugged, looking at Snape then back at Harry. "He knocked on the door and I thought he was you so I opened it and he walked in. _Right through the wards._ " She bit her lip and looked back toward the room where Albus Severus's crying reached a fevered pitch.

James continued to screech Harry's name, his small hands opening and closing as he leaned far over Ginny's arm trying to grab Harry. Harry stood and plucked the boy out of her arms, trying to pacify him all the while his eyes still on Snape. He nodded at her to go tend to the other child. 

Ginny took James from Harry, ignoring the child's scream of frustration as he was denied his father and left to see to Albus Severus.

Snape watched her leave then focused on Harry, his eyes studying the young man intently.

Harry took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and returned Snape's gaze. "How did you get past the wards? No one should be able to but bloodline family."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Bloodline? Interesting choice of warding for someone of mixed heritage. How did you come to choose such protection?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape and finally drew his wand, pointing it at Snape. "You didn't answer my question. I don't even know for certain that you are who you appear to be. Why should I respond to you?"

Snape narrowed his eyes then snapped his sleeves and Harry stepped back but kept his wand trained on the man. Snape reached up and unbuttoned the top three buttons from his collar, pulling the cloth away from his neck. 

Harry blinked and stepped closer, leaning in to peer at the two faded marks on Snape's neck. He blinked then looked up into the fathomless black eyes and swallowed. "I want to see the Mark."

Snape sneered and unbuttoned the small buttons of his sleeves, pulling the material back and shoved his arm under Harry's nose. "Satisfied?"

Harry backed away to let Snape's arm come into focus and stared at the Mark, the shadow of its former malice long gone. He was tempted to reach out and touch it, to feel the life and warmth of Snape's skin underneath the tattoo but he managed to restrain himself.

Looking up at Snape, Harry shrugged. "Possibly, but I suppose we'll see in an hour then, won't we? You'll understand if I'm less than hospitable and don't offer you tea."

Snape rolled his eyes and tugged his sleeve down, carefully buttoning the cloth over the Mark. "If you are sufficiently convinced then perhaps we can discuss the reason why I was accepted into your home now."

Harry nodded, looking around and finally deciding to gesture toward the sofa for Snape to sit.

@@@@@@@

Ginny stood at the edge of the hallway listening in on the conversation, her unease growing more and more as she listened to Snape and Harry talk. The old law of which Snape spoke had not been invoked in many years, however she had heard of it. 

"All right," Harry said, over an hour later, "what you're saying is that because I named my son after you without your permission--" 

"Or without permission from a familial connection…" 

Harry nodded distractedly, "Or without permission from a familial connection, then... you have a claim on Albus Severus?"

Ginny ran into the room, "No!" 

Startled, Harry and Snape stood. Ginny flew at Snape and Harry grabbed her about the waist as she came around the sofa. "You are not taking my child!"

Harry sucked in a breath and looked at Snape as Ginny burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably as she turned and buried her face against Harry, her fist beating against his chest repeatedly. "I told you not to name him that!"

Snape shook his head. "I don't want to take the child. Although by the law, he is both heir to the Snape line and a Potter, I wish only for him to know of his entire heritage." 

Harry continued to stare at Snape, meeting his eyes as he held on to Ginny. He swallowed and nodded. "I… I don't think it's an unreasonable request." 

Snape straightened and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and nodded at Harry.

Ginny looked up at Harry, tears still streaming down her face. "What?"

Harry looked down at her and ran the back of his hand over her cheek, wiping away the tears. He looked back up at Snape and nodded again. "It's a good thing. Albus Severus should know about all of his family. No one should ever have that denied from them," he said softly.

Ginny made a face at Harry and pulled away from him then glared at Snape. "That man is not our family. Some stupid archaic law does not make someone family, Harry."

Snape opened his mouth to say something and Harry raised a hand. "That stupid archaic law was something that I needed to know and yet no one informed me of it."

Ginny bit her lip then glared at Harry. "I tried to tell you not to name our son that but you insisted!" 

"You're damned right I insisted and there's nothing wrong with the name! You didn't tell me why you bloody objected to the name, just that you did."

"Can you blame me, Harry? Look at the source!"

"Excuse me?!" Harry stared at her in disbelief. 

"You heard me, Harry, and rightly so! All this time I've watched you, waited on you as you lock yourself into your office and then delved into that Pensive. You think I don't know what you are doing in there!"

Snape arched an eyebrow and looked at Harry, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry blinked, ignoring the stare burning holes into his back. He focused on Ginny. "What are you on about?"

Ginny stamped her foot and shrieked, pointing at Snape. "Him! It's always about him, Harry! And your obsession has now drawn our son into the madness as well."

Snape gasped and looked at Ginny, staring at her in disbelief, jaw dropped open in his shock as he gazed over at Harry before he managed to get control over his features once more. He reached up and ran his fingers over his throat as he tried to calm himself in the backwash of their argument.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "I think you've said just about enough. We'll discuss this later."

"We'll discuss this now or not at all, Harry James Potter."

Snape eyed them like a spectator at a Quidditch match, his mouth drawn down into a scowl. He said nothing but continued to watch the argument as it heated back up once more.

Harry leaned closer to Ginny, hissing at her as if trying to retain some sort of decorum. "I can't believe you are acting like this when you didn't even bother to tell me something like this could happen. Now is neither the time nor the place for your insinuations. Would you please just shut up?"

Ginny gaped at him. "Shut up? Shut up! No, I will not shut up! What did you expect to happen when you gave the poor child a name like that?!"

"Poor child?" Harry's eyes widened. "A name like that?! We agreed on it. Respect is what I was thinking. Intelligence and bravery, passing on admirable qualities that I would think one would like to have in a son. Something which you obviously have no idea or even an understanding about."

"Harry James Potter, if you allow this man into our home, there will be severe consequences! You will regret it."

Harry arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her. "Are you threatening me?" he asked her, his voice soft and low.

Ginny bit her lip and breathed in several large gulps of air, trying to calm down as she stared at him. "Harry… I'm sorry. Harry, I love you, but you can't do this to us." She reached out to him.

Harry shook his head and took a step back from her hands. "Gin, I've not done anything. Calm down and listen to what he has to say. I think you'll find that it is reasonable. We need to handle this together."

She looked at Harry, tears forming in her eyes once more. Turning to Snape, she scowled at him then shook her head. "This is all your fault." She turned and walked away from Harry, almost running down the short hall and slamming the bedroom door after her.

Harry sighed and hung his head for a moment, closing his eyes and rubbing his face. He looked up when Snape cleared his throat and colour infused his face. "My apologies. She's just a wee bit… emotional still."

Snape arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Sit please and we can finish."

"You mean to continue without her?" Snape asked almost incredulously.

Harry scowled at him and gave a curt nod as he sat back down. "Kreacher!" He waited on the elf and requested some Firewhisky, then looked up at Snape. "I meant what I said. Albus Severus deserves to know who his family is regardless how loosely the connection is and I won't have him denied that."

Snape's eyebrow arched again but he inclined his head to Harry and sat to finish his request.

@@@@@@@

Severus returned to the Potter house the next day fully prepared for any and all hostilities from Ginevra Potter. What he didn't expect though was to meet her at the door as he lifted his hand to knock. 

She pulled open the heavy door, glaring at him as he stared down at her and the boy she carried on her hip. Severus had to school his features not to stare at her in shock. Ginny looked like she'd not slept at all and her hair was pulled back from her unmade–up face, dark hollows under her eyes.

James clung to her robes and stared up at him, eyes wide and blinking. He too looked as if he'd not rested enough and was almost too tired to stay awake as he leaned against his mother's shoulder.

"Perhaps I should return at a better time."

Ginny snorted. "There's never going to be a better time. You might as well come in and learn now just what it is to have a newborn around."

Severus arched a brow as he watched her turn and walk away, leaving him standing in the open doorway. He entered the house and nearly shrank back from the noise. He looked around in horror and spotted Potter coming down the hall with his namesake.

Harry was pacing back and forth, up and down the hall, bouncing the other child in his arms in a rocking motion as Albus Severus screamed. Tears of frustration ran down the boy's little red face and his hands shook as he sucked in another breath and began again, over Harry's cooing noises.

Harry looked just as worn down as the other two people and Severus stared at them for a moment, wondering what had occurred after he'd left the afternoon before.

"What have you done to him?" Severus demanded. 

Harry shook his head and kept walking and talking to Albus Severus. "Just a minute, Snape. I think I've almost got him down."

Ginny returned, with a bag floating behind and hitching James up onto her hip. She shot a glare in Snape's direction then turned to Harry, stopping him in mid bounce-step. Albus Severus's wails cranked up a notch and she cringed, pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead then looked at Harry. "Are you certain about this?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes, I've got him. Take James and go get some rest at your mum's. I'll see you tonight." He began bouncing the baby again, walking up and down the hall cooing once more.

"All right, Floo if you need me." Ginny turned and walked past Snape without a word. 

Severus turned, watching her leave, staring as James lifted one small hand and waved at him then stuck his thumb in his mouth as he tangled the other hand in Ginny's long hair and laid his head on her shoulder as they went out the door. It slammed shut and Albus Severus screamed.

"What in Merlin's name is going on around here?" Snape roared. "Where is she going and why is that child bellowing?"

Albus Severus wailed at the top of his lungs and Harry scowled at Snape, turning Albus Severus over on to his stomach over his arm and patting his back as he continued to walk with him. "I believe Molly called it colic, and your screaming isn't helping matters one bit."

Severus arched a brow and looked at Harry. "Where is your lab and I'll brew something for him."

Harry chuckled and changed tactics, this time swinging Albus Severus back and forth. "Thanks, but there's nothing you can do to cure it. Believe me, I asked. James didn't have it nearly this bad."

Severus stared at him. "Give me that child before you drop him. He's not a Quaffle."

Harry laughed. "Have you ever even held a baby before?" He added a bounce to his step as he swung the baby back and forth.

"No, but I think I can do a better job than you and I most certainly won't drop him."

Harry looked down at his son and was very tempted to pass the boy over to Snape just to see what would happen. "No, I couldn't. Not even to you." he smirked at Snape and bounced the baby some more.

Severus snorted. "Potter, I dealt with children on a daily basis for many years."

Harry shook his head. "Children yes, not babies."

"What's the difference?"

Harry laughed. "There is a big difference and if you'd let me tend to him, I could get him to sleep and then we could have our chat."

Severus hummed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, you were having such a successful time before I arrived. Please don't let me interrupt any more than I already am. Any plans to procreate some more? You are doing such a wonderful job with this one," he drawled and looked at his fingernails.

Harry stopped, glared at Snape and Albus Severus screamed once more, his little voice wavering as he cried. Harry turned him up right, cradled him next to his chest and held him out to Snape. "Please, be my guest. If you think you can do any better then go right ahead."

Severus eyed the crying child and slid his hands next to Harry's chest, grasping the baby under his arms. He held the child up, at arms length and stared at him. "Cease and desist that noise at once," he murmured soft and low.

Harry stared at Snape. "Watch his head." He lunged forward then stopped as he realized Albus Severus had stopped crying. "Merlin, what did you do to him?"

Severus looked around the baby at Harry and smirked. "It's the voice, Potter. No one enjoys being spoken to like they are an idiot."

Albus Severus began to cry again and Severus arched an eyebrow, looking at the child once more. "Pardon? I do believe I told you to stop."

Albus Severus stopped crying once more and blinked at Severus as did Harry. Harry shook his head and stepped closer to Snape. "You can't continue to hold him like that or he's going to hurt himself. He needs some support for his head. Hold him close to your chest."

Severus made a face. "Potter, the child is filthy. I will not 'hold him close' until he is clean. Cast a Cleansing Charm on him."

Harry stared at him. "Filthy? This from a man who chopped dragon spleens for a day's wage. You're mad. Give me my son." He took the baby from Snape and Albus Severus began screaming again.

Severus crossed his arms and sighed. 

Harry rolled his eyes and hurried down the hall, disappearing into a room. He returned with a cloth thrown over his shoulder and gestured Snape to the sitting room. "Go on, I've an idea."

"Merlin help us."

Harry cleaned off Albus Severus's face, which precipitated more crying, while Snape sat on the sofa. He waited until Snape was settled then moved in front of the other man. "Hold your arms like a basket so you can cradle his head."

Severus gave a put upon sigh and did as bid, Harry adjusting his arms before laying the squalling child in them. He pushed Albus Severus close to Snape's chest. "Hold him there so he can hear your heartbeat. It makes him feel safe."

Severus rolled his eyes and looked down at the baby. "Stop that right now or I will use you as an ingredient."

Albus Severus stopped in mid-wail and blinked up at Severus, his red rimmed green eyes wide as he raised his fists and shoved them in his mouth.

Harry stared at the two of them and shook his head, holding his hands up as if to prevent Snape from leaving. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Severus looked balefully at Harry for a moment and watched Harry sprint away then looked down at the babe. Albus Severus stared up at him, his green eyes seeming to study him intently as he gnawed on his fingers. Severus swallowed and carefully reached up, running one finger over the baby's brow and brushing aside the black hair as he continued to stare into Albus Severus's eyes.

"You have your grandmother's eyes," he whispered softly, his voice straining and he cleared his throat, feeling the first pangs of irritation and pain from his yelling.

Albus Severus blinked and kicked his legs. He waved his arms and opened his mouth as if readying for another wail and Severus arched an eyebrow. "Don't you dare."

Albus Severus stuck his tongue out of his mouth, drool sliding down his thin cheek as one tiny fist went back into the toothless maw.

Harry returned with a bottle and handed it to Severus. "Since you've got him settled, would you mind? He'll most likely fall asleep about half way through it, then I can lay him in his cot."

Severus stared at the bottle. "Do I look like a nurse maid, Potter?"

Harry chuckled and ran one hand over his brow. "He seems to like you, Snape, and if I take him, I have a feeling he'll begin screaming again."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry then reached out and jerked the bottle from his hands. 

Harry smiled. "Just rub his lip with the nipple and he'll take it. He's not eaten this morning and I think that's part of the problem. I just couldn't get him to calm down enough to take it. Ginny was tending to James as she was up with Al all night." He sat down in the chair across from Snape and watched as the other man bumped the baby's mouth.

Albus Severus sucked the nipple into his mouth and grunting as he nursed from the bottle.

Severus stared down at the baby, eyebrow arched as Albus Severus ate and Severus shook his head. "He sounds like a little clabbert."

Harry chuckled and settled back in the chair. "Not a bad comparison. James was just as bad… well, not just as bad. Al seems to be more demanding, I suppose. I don't know," he finished softly.

Severus hummed as he looked down at the child. Albus Severus's eyes were fluttering and he had stopped sucking on the bottle. His small body gave a jerk as he drifted off to sleep and he looked up at Severus as if it had been his fault that Albus had been disturbed. He sucked harder on the bottle once more, the milk pooling at the corners of his mouth and his eyes drooping again as Severus continued to hold the bottle.

Severus looked back up only to find Harry's head had dropped forward as well and he was snoring softly. He sucked in a breath and looked down at the baby to find him asleep now too and nearly panicked at the thought of being left alone with the child. 

He knew if he woke Harry then he'd wake the child and he wasn't prepared to do so. Plucking the bottle from the baby's mouth he set it aside and stood carefully, trying not to jostle Albus Severus. 

Severus walked down the hall peering into the rooms, before finally finding a cheery looking nursery. He settled the baby down in the cot and left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Padding out to the sitting room, Severus looked down at Harry and shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak Harry's name and nothing but a small scratchy sound emerged. His throat burned and ached and he knew he had to take his potion soon or he wouldn't be able to speak at all. Sighing, he picked up the throw on the sofa and laid it over Harry then left the house. Their chat could wait until next time.

@@@@@@@

Ginny pushed open the door to the darkened house and heaved a sigh of relief. Thankfully Snape had come and gone by the time she'd returned and she dropped her bag by the door to seek out Harry and her other son. Her mum had been all too happy to keep James for the night and perhaps now she and Harry could spend some quality time together. If Albus Severus would permit it.

A fussier child she'd never seen and she'd blamed it entirely on Harry and his insistence on the name. Well, that, and that damned Pensieve. She didn't actually mind her son being named after Professor Dumbledore, but it was Snape and the memories that bothered her the most. She shuddered as she checked the kitchen for Harry and frowned when he wasn't there either.

Despite being told what he'd done for their cause in the war, Ginny just couldn't justify honouring Snape by giving her son his name. Especially since Harry had been vilified by the man often enough and yet, Harry didn't seem to recall that fact. It was as if he had selective memory or something.

Shaking her head, Ginny knocked on Harry's office door then entered, cursing softly when she saw him immersed in the Pensieve again. Albus Severus was asleep in the swing contraption Hermione had given them as it continued to rock back and forth, the tinny music winding down slowly. She placed her hands on her hips and wondered how long he'd been in there this time. 

Walking over to the desk, Ginny placed her hand on Harry's arm and shook him, none too gently. 

Harry came up out of the magical device, wand in hand and eyes wide and red rimmed. "What!" He adjusted his glasses on his face and lowered his wand.

Ginny took a step back from him, staring at him like he'd lost his mind. Biting her lip for a moment then taking a breath, she scowled at him. "Sorry for disturbing you, but I'm home."

"So I can see. You should know better than to sneak up on someone in a pensive."

Ginny pursed her lips and shook her head. "I'll leave you to it then." She turned to go, sighing heavily.

Harry groaned and put his wand down, reaching out to grab her arm. "Gin, wait."

Ginny turned back and looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "Harry, do you even realize how much time you spend in here?"

Harry looked down at the swirling memories then back at Ginny. He reached up and touched her face, wiping away the tears. "Ginny, don't. I've shown you the memories. You know what's in them and I thought you understood."

Ginny sighed and pulled away from him. "All I understand is that you spend more time in those memories with _him_ than you do with your family."

Harry shook his head. "No. You don't understand. Come with me and watch again."

Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry, no. I don't want to because I've already seen them enough to know I don't want to see them again. They aren't mine." She reached out and pressed her palm to his cheek. "I wanted to see you. I want to spend time with my husband again. Mum kept James so we could be together and you want to live in the past. I can't do that."

Harry swallowed and looked down at the desk. "I'm not living in the past," he said softly.

Ginny pulled away from him. "I think you are. I don't know what you want from me anymore, Harry. I thought having another child would bring you back to me, but it hasn't made one bit of difference."

Harry looked up at her in shock. "What do you mean? We planned Al. I love you and the children; nothing is going to change that."

Ginny bit her lip and looked at the Pensieve. She took a deep breath and looked at her son then back at Harry as if making a decision. "If so, then give up the memories and live in the now with us, Harry. If you think Albus Severus needs Snape for his history, then we need you just as much for ours. You can't have it both ways."

Harry stared at her, blinking rapidly for a second as he sucked in a breath. His eyes ran over her face as she stood there and he looked down at the swirling silver memories. He could almost hear Snape and his mum's voice's calling out and he looked back at Ginny.

Ginny straightened her shoulders and met his eyes. "Give Snape back the memories the next time he's here to see Al and be part of this family again, Harry."

"Or what?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you even realize what today is, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, glancing back at the pensive then at Ginny once more. "No, why?"

Ginny made a small sound of despair and shook her head. She moved around the desk, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and pressing her lips to his. She bit at his mouth desperately, driving her fingers into his hair and pulling his head down to her. 

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss with equal fervour. Groaning, he sat down at the desk chair and pulled her into his lap, trying to gentle the kiss as he pulled away. 

Brushing back her hair, he searched her face then looked at the Pensieve once more before returning his attention to her. "I don't understand. What brought that on?"

Ginny bit her lip, her face colouring slightly as she snorted. "I should have known that you'd be too involved to remember." She swallowed hard and reached out, thumping the Pensieve with her fingers, and climbed off his lap.

"Today is the fifteenth, Harry. It's been six years since we've been married," she said softly.

Harry blew out a breath and closed his eyes. "Oh Gin, I'm… I'm sorry."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't. I know what you are like when you have your mind set on something. I just thought I could live with it and now, I don't think I can any longer."

Harry stared at her. "What are you saying?"

Ginny swallowed and met his eyes again. "I'm saying give back the memories, Harry, or it's over. Snape can come and see Al all he likes but I want you back. If that can't happen, then we've nothing more to say to each other."

Harry made a face at her. "You are giving me an ultimatum over one forgotten anniversary?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry, I'm giving you a choice of the past or your future. What's in that Pensieve has already occurred. Nothing is going to change that; but what's happening here, what's in this room…" She looked pointedly at Albus Severus sleeping in the swing. "That's happening now, Harry, and you're going to miss it, if you don't pay attention."

Harry took a deep breath. "You don't understand…"

Ginny clenched her hands. "No, apparently you don't understand, Harry. I'm tired of waiting on you, Harry. _We_ need you now. The children are only going to be little for so long and then grow up and move on. After that, I had thought to spend the rest of my life with a husband that wanted me. I suppose that's not going to happen." She turned and walked away from him, closing the door behind her.

Harry hung his head and covered his face with his hands, pushing his glasses up over his forehead. He rubbed his eyes hard and sighed heavily, then adjusted his glasses back into place, looking back at his son. He eyed the Pensieve wearily and took a deep breath. "What do I do now, mum?"

@@@@@@

Harry opened the door and nodded at Snape, stepping back to allow him into the house.

Severus nodded as well, stepping forward and staring around at the sitting room in shock. The once neat and straight room was now a mass of chaos; toys and clothes littered the floor with a few stuffed animals taking up residence on the sofa and chairs.

Take-away cartons were stacked on the low coffee table and Kreacher muttered softly as he ambled around the room, clearing away the clutter.

Severus looked back at Harry, horrified, and noticed that James was attached to Harry. The boy was wrapped around Harry's leg and clinging to his thigh with one hand, his other thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. James lifted the fingers clutching Harry's trouser leg and waved at Severus then clenched the material again.

Severus blinked and shook his head. "What happened in here and where is the baby?" 

Harry sighed. "It's been a long month, Snape. Let me see if I can't get James to lie down for his nap then we can talk."

Severus nodded and looked down at the child, arching an eyebrow at him. James buried his face in Harry's thigh, and clung tighter to Harry.

"Excuse me," Harry reached down and patted James's back, hobbling down the hall with his passenger. He returned a few moments later with Albus Severus.

Severus felt his heart skip as he saw the baby. His hair was getting longer and the green eyes were becoming more alert as the child matured just in the few times he, himself, had seen the babe.

Albus Severus leaned back against Harry's chest, his little feet kicking wildly as Harry walked toward him. Severus smirked and then sucked in a breath as the baby suddenly smiled and squealed at him, cooing and gurgling nonsense noises as he brought his hands together. 

Severus almost reached out to take him from Harry but managed to restrain himself at the final moment. He looked at Harry and arched an eyebrow. "We can speak in front of this child but not the other?"

Harry chuckled slightly and nodded. "James has a bad habit of repeating some words. He doesn't talk much but when he does I'd prefer him not to repeat something we've said to Ginny, even if it's unintentional."

Harry shrugged and looked down at Albus Severus as he moved on to sputtering sounds and began to blow raspberries. "Would you like to hold him?"

Severus took in this information and hummed, wondering what Harry meant by it. He eyed the baby, itching to take him; however, he didn’t want to seem too eager. "Am I going to get a bath whilst holding him?"

Harry laughed again. "You might. I'll give you a cloth. Watch your fingers though; he is beginning to put things in his mouth to test them out. The medi-wizards assure me that's normal."

Severus nodded and reached out, carefully picking up the baby from Harry's arms. Harry bent and pushed some of the toys to the floor then grabbed a white towel from the back of the sofa, handing it to Snape as he sat down across from him in a chair. 

Severus cradled the baby next to his chest and looked down at Albus Severus, blotting his face with the towel. "Perhaps you need a bib or another protective device." He sat down carefully, trying not to jostle the child, tugging on the towel as Albus Severus grabbed on to it and pulled it into his mouth.

Harry snorted as he watched Snape, shaking his head at the older man as he tried not to laugh at his son. "It'd just end up in his mouth then the wet cloth would lie against his skin and that's not good for him either."

Severus frowned for a moment then pulled gently on it. "No, let go. That's not for you."

Albus Severus let go and squealed loudly, kicking his legs and feet out in protest. He burbled some nonsense then noticed the buttons on Severus's robes, his eyes and mouth going wide and round for a moment as he stilled. He reached out and tried to grab one of the small silver buttons and missed. Screwing up his face, he reached out again for the shiny new object in his sights.

Severus's eyes widened. "No, I don't think so. Here, the towel is the lesser of two evils." He gave Albus Severus the towel again.

Albus Severus squealed again in delight, waving the white cloth around for a moment like a flag before tucking the corner back in his mouth.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the child and smirked. "You little Slytherin." 

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Pushover."

Severus arched an eyebrow at Harry and tugged the towel slightly, smirking as Albus Severus's squeals were muffled through the cloth. "What do you expect when you give the child something like this to play with? I'd rather him not swallow my buttons."

Harry nodded. "They'd come out the other end, I assure you, but you are right." He sighed as he watched Albus Severus then looked around the room before focusing of the far corner above Snape's head. "When you come for your visit again, it'll have to be in three weeks as that's my next weekend with the children."

Severus looked up at Harry, letting Albus Severus have his fingers to squeeze through the towel. "Pardon?"

"Ginny and I have decided that it's for the best to take a bit of time for ourselves. She's gone back to the Burrow."

Severus furrowed his brow as he listened to Harry. He nodded as he watched Harry, not knowing what exactly to say. 

"Molly keeps the children; she enjoys having them around and I think it's good for her as well. I go and have dinner there a few times a week when work permits it but I really think it's for the best this way. Being Head of the Auror Department does have its advantages sometimes, but I'm not around as much as I'd like," Harry finished softly. "We filed the papers at the Ministry just this past week."

"I see," Severus cleared his throat, feeling panic beginning to well up and wondering how this would affect what would happen to his namesake. He looked down at the small child and stroked one finger over the baby's forehead. He swallowed as he watched the baby's eyes follow his finger then cross as he ran it down the tiny button nose.

Licking his lips, Severus looked up at Harry, arching an eyebrow. "And what of the children? What happens to them when you are called away? Who will be here to care for them?"

Harry looked up at him, curiosity plain on his face. "Kreacher is here and can take them to the Burrow, if an emergency happens. Why do you ask?"

Severus frowned and shook his head. "No house-elf of an advanced age will be seeing to the care of my heir."

Harry's eyes widened. "Pardon? I don't see how it's really any of your business…"

Severus held up a hand, interrupting Harry. "I will come and stay with him. He seems to be an agreeable enough child." He looked down at the boy in his arms and smirked as Albus Severus waved the towel. 

"I have the time and the means to do so. Your schedule shan't be interrupted and then there is no need for a stranger or the house-elf to be taken away from his duties." Severus looked around the cluttered sitting room and arched a brow, "Not that he appears to be keeping up with them in the first place."

Harry gaped at Snape, his mouth opening and closing as he blinked. "You can't just move in here."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I don't see why not. There is room and it would solve the dilemma you have. It saves on my travel time and I shall have unimpeded access to the child."

"Thought it all out, have you? What about Ginny?"

"As she is no longer in residence, I don't see how that she has a say in this matter." Severus smirked and pulled the towel away from Albus Severus, wrinkling his nose as a foul odour began to waft up from the baby. "I can read as well as the next person to know that she's been propositioned by the Harpies to return to play with them again and that she is actually considering the position."

Once again Harry stared at Snape, wondering how the man got his information.

Severus lifted the child and held him out toward Harry. "I do believe he has gifted you with something." 

Albus Severus squealed loudly and kicked his feet, gurgling at Harry happily.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape then smiled evilly, "Oh no, I do believe that if you are going to stay, now is the time for your first lesson in nappy duty." 

Severus frowned but nodded at Harry, standing smoothly from the sofa and still holding Albus Severus at arms length. Harry was hard pressed not to laugh at Snape as he led the way to the nursery.

"Set him down on the table there and keep one hand on him. The nappies are hanging in the basket above the table, wipes in the container on the shelf. You are going to want to do this by hand as he's got a wicked aim." Harry leaned against the wall next to the table, getting ready to watch the show.

Severus arched an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder as he laid the baby down on the table and placed one hand on Albus Severus's stomach. "Why not just banish the nappy, cast a cleansing charm and have done with it?"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "First off, baby's skin is very sensitive and the slightest thing can irritate it. Secondly, would you really want to cast 'Scourgify' on your bits?"

Severus hummed as he began to undress the wriggling child, fighting with Albus Severus as the child grabbed on to Severus's hands and pulled his fingers toward his mouth. "I see your point." He glared at the boy. "Do you mind? I am rather busy at the moment and you are complicating matters. Just like your father," he scolded softly.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Here, try this." He reached between Severus and the baby, popping a dummy into Albus Severus's mouth. 

Severus stared at the brightly coloured 'plug' Harry had placed in the child's mouth, watching it move as the baby sucked on it. He arched an eyebrow and sighed. "That does nothing for his hands, Potter, but I appreciate the gesture nonetheless."

Peeling away the sleeper Albus Severus wore, Severus recoiled when the smell worsened. "Merlin, what are you feeding this child? The stench is ghastly."

"Baby milk. What did you think I was giving him?" Harry chuckled. "Just pull on the poppers and make certain you keep the nappy over him until you have the baby wipe ready." He reached over Albus Severus and opened the tub of wipes, pulling out a few then handed them to Snape. "Be quick about it because he doesn't like it when they get cold."

Severus scowled and jerked the wipes from Harry's hands, pulled the poppers on the nappy and moved the cloth back.

"Watch it!"

Severus moved aside quickly as a stream of urine shot up from the table and barely missed him. He folded the nappy over Albus Severus and glared down at the child. Albus Severus giggled behind the dummy then spat it out, kicking his legs wildly as he chattered.

"I did try to warn you," Harry said, through his laughter as he drew his wand and vanished the mess off the floor. "Next time, be quicker."

Harry moved close to Snape and peered down at his son. "Watch." Grabbing Albus Severus by his ankles in one hand and lifting the boy, Harry quickly pulled the nappy away, then took the wipes away from Snape. He cleaned the mess off the baby's skin and tossed the wipes in the trash bin next to the table.

Shoving a nappy under Albus Severus, Harry cleaned his front carefully then spread some sudo cream on his bottom before folding the nappy over him. Tossing the soiled nappy in a hamper, he Summoned a clean onesie and dressed the baby, smiling and cooing at him the entire time.

Severus watched both of them over Harry's shoulder, tempted to make a snide remark about the Wizarding world's most powerful man reduced to nappy duty but then Albus Severus laughed. And so did Harry.

Severus turned his head to study them as Harry bent over and blew on the baby's belly. Albus Severus shrieked and his tiny hands grabbed Harry's dark hair, pulling at the wild strands as his feet kicked madly. Harry's voice was muffled against the baby's skin and he couldn't quite understand what was said but Albus Severus obviously loved it as he made another one of those shrill sounds and patted Harry's head. 

Severus swallowed and felt not only his throat, but his heart as well, aching at the sight. He coughed suddenly and backed away, turning to rub at his throat to try and soothe the ache. He dug in his robes for his potion.

Harry stood, holding Albus Severus to his chest and studying Snape. "Are you well?"

Severus held up a hand as he found his potion and pulled the stopper from the bottle. Lifting the phial to his lips, he drank the draught and sighed, closing his eyes as the thick medicine coated his throat. He tucked the bottle away and turned around to look at Harry and the baby once more.

"Minor problem of which isn't your concern," Severus rasped then cleared his throat, trying not to wince.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Snape. "It is if you are taking a potion around my children. James is an inquisitive child. I'll not have you here if you are ill or on some potion that is dangerous."

Severus sucked in a breath and looked at Harry, pursing his lips for a moment as he made his decision. "Fine, if you must know, then I have to take a potion for my throat. Nagini's venom did not leave me unscathed. I keep the phial on my person and your children shall not be in any danger from the draught."

Harry searched Snape's face, his eyes trailing down to Snape's throat then back up to his face. He met the dark eyes then nodded. "Thank you for telling me," he said softly then held out Albus Severus to Snape.

Severus's eyes widened for a second and he gasped, but immediately reached out for the baby. Albus Severus cooed as Severus brought him to his chest and held him close. The soft scent of clean skin and the baby wipes drifted up to him as Albus Severus gurgled and the tiny hands grasped at his hair as it swung forward.

Severus stared down into the innocent green eyes, opening his mouth to say something to the baby. Albus Severus giggled and grinned at him then finally made contact with Severus's hair and pulled sharply. 

"Ow!"

"Al, no!" Harry scolded and reached for the baby.

Severus held the baby close and gently pulled his hair from the tiny fists. "No, it's fine," he said softly, still looking the child in the eyes and running a hand over the baby's head. "It's fine."

Harry smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief, then nodded at Snape. "Well then, I suppose if you're certain of your decision, I guess it's not a bad idea. I'll send Kreacher to help you move your things, once I've cleared the spare room. It's just Ginny's Quidditch stuff anyway and she'll be coming to retrieve that soon."

Severus looked up at Harry and nodded then looked down at Albus Severus, a small hope blooming in his heart as the boy grinned at him and wriggled in his arms.

@@@@@@@@

Severus knew there was someone in his room the moment the door opened. He heard the soft footsteps approach and stop just at the head of his bed. Lying still, he waited to see what would happen as Harry normally just knocked on the door and stuck his head in, calling out to him that breakfast was ready.

Severus could feel the person's eyes boring into him as they stood there and he sighed, rolled over in the bed and opened one eye to see James standing there.

James grinned at him around his thumb and waved at him. He pulled the plump digit from his mouth and grinned even wider at Severus but still didn’t speak.

Severus blinked and opened both eyes, staring right back at the child. "Yes?"

James shrieked and ran from the room, pushing the door wide open and slamming it against the wall as he left. "Daddy! He's up!"

Severus groaned and pulled the blankets over his head.

There was a clatter of noise that floated back into Severus's room and Albus Severus's squeals joined in filtering through the blankets, forcing Severus from his cocoon of warmth. He sighed and flung the bedding back, sliding his legs out and sitting up on the side of the bed. 

He looked down for his house slippers and scowled when they weren't were he left them. Summoning his robe, he slid his arms into it then padded into the loo for his morning ablutions.

Once finished, Severus made his way into the kitchen, the cheery sounds of the wireless, the children and Potter's voices reaching him first before he rounded the corner into the room.

The smell of rashers and sausages overwhelmed him and Severus's stomach growled loudly as he made his way to the table. He rested a hand on his stomach and arched an eyebrow as Harry hobbled in front of him, James attached to his leg and sucking his thumb. Harry set a tea cup on the table in front of Severus.

Severus looked down at the child and narrowed his eyes as he realized the boy had on his house slippers. James waved at him then buried his face in Harry's leg.

"Morning. He's a little rambunctious this morning, so I apologize if he disturbed you. I turned my back for a second whilst I was tending the bacon and he slipped out of the kitchen."

Severus grunted as he picked up the kettle and poured the water into his cup, tapping his wand against the side to make certain it was steaming before spooning several scoops of tea into the cup. He picked up the paper off the table and flicked it open, hiding behind the pages.

Harry shook his head and waddled over to the other side of the table, bending down to prize James from his leg. "Up you get. Time to eat your porridge."

"Want tea!"

Severus snorted behind the paper and turned the page.

Harry shook his head. "After you've had your cereal and drank your milk."

"No!"

James crossed his little arms over his chest and sat down on the floor. Harry picked him up off the floor then he noticed Severus's slippers. 

"James Arthur, there'll be none of that this morning. Take Severus his slippers and come right back here to eat your breakfast."

Severus arched an eyebrow and lowered the paper, looking up at the scene unfolding. That was the first time he'd heard his given name fall from Harry's mouth and he watched the other man.

Harry stood at the end of the table, with one hand on his hip and the other pointing at Severus. James glared up at Harry, his bottom lip stuck out and wavering, his small hands by his side and Severus's large black slippers on his tiny feet.

They stared at each other for a long moment and Severus wondered what was going to happen next when Harry arched an eyebrow at the boy. "Now."

James stomped his foot and huffed out a breath. "Yessir." Turning and shuffling over to Severus, he stopped next to Severus's chair and looked up at Severus, blinking his large brown, tear-filled eyes.

Severus arched an eyebrow and looked down at James.

James looked down at his feet and stepped out of the slippers, revealing his own bright red slippers with fuzzy knitted golden snitches on the toes. The snitches wiggled as he stood there deciding what to do. 

Then, almost as if a light bulb went off in the child's brain, James scooted the slippers closer to Severus's pale bare feet then looked back at him. "I warmeded them for you."

Severus had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the child then Harry's stern voice killed any thoughts of mirth.

"What do you say, James?"

James looked down at his feet. "'M sorry, Misser Sev'rus."

Severus swallowed and nodded then slid his feet into the slippers. "Thank you, James." He reached out and ruffled the boy's auburn hair. "Go do what your father desires before you get in more trouble."

James looked up at Severus and grinned madly then ran over to Harry. He raised his arms up to his father then looked back at Severus, waving at him as Harry swung him up into the chair. 

Harry looked over at Severus as he sat down at the table and passed him a platter of rashers. "Sorry about that. Won't happen again."

Severus took the plate and looked across the table at James as he carefully spooned up his cereal then to Albus Severus as he burbled and swung the swing. Taking in the domestic scene, Severus decided that he'd never seen anything like this before and could get well used to it; the loud noises, the slightly cluttered house, the late nights when the baby was fussy and even the interruption of his sleep with an inquisitive child. He looked back at Harry and sighed softly. "It's fine, Harry. The boy is just fine."

Harry smiled and tucked into his breakfast as Severus reached for the sugar bowl. Kreacher appeared with a platter of eggs and set them on the table then disappeared with a pop as Albus Severus squealed and tossed his dummy to the floor.

Severus shook his head as Harry Summoned the soother and set it next to his plate, casting a weary eye toward his second son. Albus Severus giggled, kicking his legs in the swing and reached out for the dummy, stretching his little arms out toward the table.

Harry cleaned the dummy off and set it back down. "In a minute Al, then you can have it back. I'd like to eat a little before it gets cold." He picked up his fork and cut into his eggs.

Albus Severus screeched and lunged forward in the swing, his fingers wiggling madly as he grunted and tried reach the pacifier. The dummy wiggled in place then shot across the table and Albus Severus screamed in delight as it fell to the floor.

Severus and Harry scooted back from the table and stood, staring at the baby as James clapped his hands for his little brother. They looked at one another then back at the child as a knock sounded at the door then it opened. 

"Harry, dear! Are you about?" a cheery voice called out.

"Shite!" Harry threw his serviette down on the table.

"Shite!" James repeated then giggled and covered his mouth.

Harry looked at his son and shook his head. "In here, Mum."

Severus's eyes went wide and he stared at Harry. The other man was always very careful about his language around the children and had warned Severus several times about James repeating things he'd heard. 

And now the mother-in-law had arrived. The Weasleys had been informed of Severus's arrival at Godric's Hollow and the subsequent claim Severus had on Albus Severus. The Weasley matron had understood the old law and agreed that Albus Severus should know all about his heritage even if it was just a small connection. She'd not exactly approved of the arrangement when Severus had moved in, but she'd not found anything wrong with it either.

Molly Weasley entered the kitchen and she stopped, taking in the scene. "Is everything all right?" 

Harry walked over to Molly and bussed her cheek. "Just a bit of excitement. Al showed us he's a wizard this morning by calling his dummy."

Molly hugged Harry and nodded at Severus. "Severus."

Severus returned her nod and moved to pick up the dummy, cleaning it and returning it to Albus Severus. "Molly."

Harry moved back to the table and sat down. "Have a seat, mum, we've just started on breakfast and you are welcome to join us."

Molly shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm just here to collect the babies, Harry. I was coming into Diagon Alley for something and I told Ginny I'd retrieve them."

It was silent for a moment in the kitchen and Severus looked at Harry as he paused with his tea cup halfway to his mouth. He pursed his lips and settled it back in the saucer then nodded. "It's early but I suppose since you are here, if you'll give me a bit I can have them ready."

Molly smiled and nodded. "Go on and finish your breakfast, Harry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Severus took a breath. "Allow me, Harry. I think I can prepare a change bag for Albus Severus and James."

Harry looked up at Severus, blinking a few times then looked at Molly. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Harry watched him go then turned to Molly and gestured for her to have a seat. Molly slid her shawl from her shoulders and draped it along the back of the chair and sat, eyeing the foods on the table and her grand children then turning to Harry. "He seems to have settled in comfortably."

Harry hummed and Summoned her a teacup from the cupboard. "He's been a big help. I was glad to have him here when we had that raid last month."

Molly tipped the kettle to the cup and spooned in some sugar. "You know the children are welcome at anytime."

Harry nodded. "I do, but I like having them at home. Severus is good with them. Both of them, surprisingly enough." He looked over at James and reached out to help him with his porridge then stood to take Albus Severus from his swing. Offering the baby to Molly, he sat down again to finish eating and summoned a bottle for Albus Severus.

Molly smiled and settled Albus Severus in her arms, testing the bottle before offering it to him. She smiled again as he wrapped his hands and feet around the glass, tilting it high as he drank. "That's all well and good, I suppose, but it's not proper for you to be without a wife, Harry."

Harry set his fork down and sighed. He looked at James then at Molly pointedly. "My ex-wife and I decided it was for the best to go our separate ways. As much as we'd liked for it to have worked out, Molly, there are just some things that don't." He took a deep breath and continued. "Besides, there is nothing improper going on here between Severus and I. Severus is just a roommate, living here to see to the education and well being of his heir."

Molly hummed and pulled the bottle from Albus Severus's mouth and set it on the table. She conjured a towel and tossed it over her shoulder then placed him up there, patting him swiftly. She gave Harry a concerned look. "I know you think I don't understand, dear, but I really think you and Ginny should give it another try." 

Harry shook his head. "Can't. It's over, mum. I'll always love Ginny as she's the mother of my children but we're too different it seems. We want different things and we can't be what the other desires. We know that now."

Molly frowned but nodded, as if she'd heard this all before and pursed her lips as Severus returned with two bags floating behind him, a change of clothing for James and Albus Severus in his hands. She stood and looked at Severus then looked at Harry. "Well, I guess we'll see you in three weeks then."

Harry stood and nodded, moving to help James down from his chair. "Yes, I guess we will. Let me get them dressed and we'll see you off."

Severus held out James's clothing to Harry as he passed, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. James grinned at him then lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Severus's legs. "Be good, Misser Sev'rus."

Severus sucked in a breath, looking at Harry for a moment then down to James. He cleared his throat and patted the boy's back. "You as well, James. Behave for your mother and grandmother."

James looked up at Severus and nodded then reached out a hand to Harry. Severus set the clothes for Albus Severus on the sofa and nodding to Molly, turned and walked out of the room.

@@@@@@@@

The house was quiet without the noises of the children. Kreacher cleaned the house from top to bottom and no toys remained scattered here and there for Harry and Severus to trip over, no snugglie to be found before bedtime and tucked in with a crying child to be cuddled the night through. The almost bucolic breakfasts were replaced with quick teas and toasts while Harry rushed from the house in the mornings as Severus laid in bed later and later each day.

Each man moved about the rooms passing one another like spectres haunting the same house. However, Severus always waited up, watching the telly or reading a book; just to make certain Harry arrived home no matter the time of night. 

Severus refused to ponder what this meant except to explain it away that if something were to happen to Harry then the children would end up with Molly and he would lose that connection to them. For it was not just Albus Severus that had wormed his way into Severus's black little heart, but James as well.

He scowled as he realized this fact and the fact that he'd been reading the same sentence in the same paragraph over and over for the past thirty minutes. He looked up at the clock and his frown deepened when he realized it was after midnight as well. In fact, it was closer to one and Harry still had not made it home.

The door slammed opened suddenly, knocking back against the wall and Severus jumped. He was immediately on his feet, wand in his hand when Harry stumbled through the door. Harry's robes were pock-marked, burned with curse scars and dirty, torn in places and his skin showed through where the cloth had been entirely ripped away. He blinked at Harry then rushed forward as Harry tipped forward, perilously close to falling on his face.

Severus caught Harry and looked down into the glazed green eyes. "What happened?" he demanded as he stared at Harry, searching for more serious injuries as he pulled the other man more upright.

Harry opened his mouth and belched, a waft of liquor so strong coming from his mouth and slapping Severus in the face that he dropped Harry where they stood. Harry crumpled to the floor and laughed stupidly at Severus. 

"You're drunk!" 

Harry nodded and looked up at Severus. " 'T's been a hellva day, Sev'rus. Ta for noticin'."

Severus glared at him. "That's no reason for you to come home stumbling drunk."

Harry belched again and rocked forward, climbing to his feet. He wobbled side to side and leaned forward, breathing heavily in Severus's face. "If I wanted a wife to nag me, I'd have stayed married, Snape."

Severus narrowed his eyes and poked his wand in Harry's chest, pushing him back out of his personal space. "Perhaps you need a wife or at least a good fuck, to straighten you up a bit."

Harry's eyes widened and then he smirked. "Are you offering, Snape? Can't have the one you wanted so you'll take the next best thing? A substitute with the same eyes?"

Severus sucked in a breath, "Bastard!" He flicked his wand at Harry. " _Expulso!_ ", flinging Harry across the room and slamming him into the wall. "Go sleep your drunk off, before you say anything else you're going to regret." He turned and walked away from Harry.

Harry growled and shoved himself off the wall, running at Snape. He grabbed him and spun him around, drawing back his fist and punching Snape right in the nose. Severus screamed and covered his face with both hands as his nose gushed blood and he backed away from Harry. 

"Hit something close to home, did I, eh? Truth hurts."

"Idiot! Satisfied with your barbaric displays?" Severus bent and picked up his wand, silently casting a healing spell on himself. He glared at Harry and then held up a hand to forestall any more attempts at violence.

Harry huffed and clenched his fists at his sides, his eyes narrowing as he watched Snape.

Severus sucked in several deep breaths. He reached up and ran a hand over his throat and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before he retaliated again, even though he knew he'd started the entire business by lashing out in his worry. He reached into his robes, pulling out a potions phial and handing it to Harry.   
"Drink that and we shall discuss what you think you know."

"What is it?" Harry snarled, eyeing the phial cautiously.

"Pepper-up potion to clear your head and stop this insanity," Severus muttered as he drew out another bottle and drank down his throat potion.

Harry snorted but nodded. "I'm not the one that started it," he replied petulantly, pulling the cork and downing the potion. He shook his head as the steam blew out his ears.

Severus rolled his eyes and nodded. "Now that we've gotten that out of our systems, I apologize. And there is something else I would like to say." He met Harry's eyes. 

Harry stared at him, mouth open wide with shock.

"I loved your mother, yes, but that love was based on a child's love. A desperate love to have something for my very own and just for me, as you yourself have learned, the hard way, with your own failed marriage. There can be no substitute." He took a deep breath and continued. "When one falls in love with someone else, it is because of a decision you make. You love that person, because and regardless of their faults, no matter who or what they are. But it is a conscious decision you make all on your own. Lily cared for me, but I didn't care for her the correct way."

Harry looked down at his feet. "I know."

Severus stared at him. "What?"

"I've watched the memories; I still have them, you know. I watched several times, just to see her and that's why Ginny left. She didn't understand that. It wasn't because of you, even though they were your memories, it was because they were of her that I kept going back." He looked up at Severus and met his eyes again. "I saw how much you thought you loved her and how you were together. She found love again but you didn't." Harry leaned forward, searching Severus's face for a moment. "You talk a good talk, Severus, but can you actually live what you say?"

Severus blinked at Harry then scowled at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry straightened and smirked. "It's not easy having a lecture turned back on you, is it?"

Severus huffed and pushed past Harry. "Young and impertinent is what you are. Arrogant."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Goodnight, Severus."

@@@@@@@

Severus tossed and turned all night; he just couldn't seem to get comfortable in his bed. The argument and the words he said to Harry played through his mind over and over again.

Sighing heavily as he looked over at the clock, Severus decided to start his day and threw back the blankets. Sliding his feet into his slippers and putting on his robe, he padded out of his room and down the hall toward the kitchen to put on the kettle.

As he passed by Harry's room, he paused when a low sound escaped out the slightly open door. It was a built-in response from listening out for Albus Severus these past few months that forced him to stand there and wait.

Stepping closer, Severus leaned in, concentrating on listening for the next sound. He wasn't prepared for the soft moan of pleasure or the slap of flesh that came to his ears. He sucked in a breath, trying to force his feet to move his body from that spot.

Finally, he took a step back but Harry's guttural groan froze him in place for fear of getting caught. The noises came faster now and Severus bit his lip, fisting his hands at his sides and digging his fingernails into his palms, anything to keep from making a sound and giving away his presence. 

He closed his eyes, willing his mind to block out the murmurs but it only provided images. Sharp and in colour. Of slick skin and bodies entwined, the tight grip of fingers on engorged flesh all accompanied by the breathy exhales of Harry on the other side of the door.

Severus opened his eyes and shook his head, but the scenes were burned in his mind, never to be forgotten, as he heard the sharp intake of breath then the groan of completion from the other man. The quick and fast pants seemed to also free him from his imprisonment and he hurried away from the doorway, embarrassed and aroused all the same.

In the kitchen, Severus busied himself with the tedious task of preparing tea and toast, the familiar motions calming him and returning his sense of balance and normalcy. He'd reconciled himself to the fact that Harry had procreated to produce the child that was his heir but to actually hear it, to be an unwitting participant in something that should be private and to have it excite him, made him uncomfortable to say the very least.

He'd not thought about his own desires in quite sometime and to have them shoved in his face like that was dammed unnerving.

"Morning, Severus!"

Severus nearly dropped the tea kettle at Harry's cheerful greeting and turned to look at Harry as he breezed into the kitchen. He stared at Harry, blinking at him in shock.

Harry whistled a happy nonsense tune as he made his way to the cupboard and pulled down the cups for tea. His damp hair was slicked back and the water from the shower glistened on his bare back, running down in trails and soaking into the band of his pyjama bottoms.

Severus turned back to the range, gripping the top, closing his eyes and breathing in and out through his nose. He felt more than heard Harry come and stand next to him, the scent of Harry's soap assaulting his senses just as surely as if he'd been slapped.

"Is the kettle ready?"

Severus swallowed and opened his eyes, looking at Harry and holding out the steaming pot to him. Harry smiled at him and Severus sucked in a slow breath.

"Ta!" Harry took the kettle and turned toward the table, still chattering. "Merlin, I needed a cuppa this morning and I'm famished! How about you? Can I make you some brekkie?"

Severus shuddered and nodded, moving over to the table and sitting down. He reached for a cup and the tea canister, spooning up several scoops of the leaves into his cup.

Harry stared at him for a moment then reached out and pressed the back of his hand to Severus's brow then to his cheek. He leaned down and looked at Severus. "Are you well this morning, Severus? You're looking a little peaked."

Severus groaned and grabbed Harry's wrist, glaring up at Harry. "I'm not a child and I do not look peaked," he growled.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked down at Severus's fingers on his arm. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Habit." He pulled on his arm gently and took a breath. "Let go please."

Severus looked down at his hand then back up at Harry, easing his grip on Harry then stood suddenly and stormed from the kitchen.

Harry watched him go, confused as to what had happened and rubbing his wrist, the place where Severus had held on to him warm to the touch as he trailed his fingers over it.

Severus entered the room, slamming his bedroom door and covered his face, rubbing his fingers into his eyes, trying to erase the image of Harry's back from his mind. He leaned his head back and sighed as he made his way over to the bed. Merlin, he was going mad. That's what this was. Insanity brought on by the argument from last night and his voyeurism this morning.

Sitting down, he slid his feet out of his slippers and shook his head. He didn't want to begin thinking about Harry as a sexual being, especially one that he could be interested in. _Definitely didn't want that at all._ He wasn't unfamiliar with the things men did together; no, he'd seen and heard enough about it over the years to know that the little bit of knowledge he did have was enough to be exceedingly dangerous to his sense of curiosity.

He pushed that thought away forcefully and huffed out a breath. It just wasn't something he'd ever pictured for himself and something that definitely shouldn't be including someone twenty years his junior. Yes, that was more like it and definitely a much saner line of thinking.

Yes, that topic was best left alone seeing as both he and Potter had a penchant for women. And since there was no available woman around, the pent-up feelings had to be transferred somewhere. Didn't they? He chose to explain away the reasons why he was aroused by Harry as simple loneliness and curiosity brought on by outside stimulus. Nodding to himself, he stood and stripped off his bathrobe.

There were plenty of things for him to do in his room to avoid seeing the other man, he told himself. He had books he could read and if need be, he could always go down and lock himself in the cellar to brew his potions. Restocking the house's cupboards would provide adequate distraction away from his thoughts.

He pulled out his robes and clothing for the day from the armoire and threw them across his bed, deciding that even a trip to Diagon Alley would be preferable to staying in the house with Harry on his day off. 

Decisions made, Severus padded to the loo, pushing all thoughts of Harry to the back of his mind as he stripped off his clothing and made ready for the day.

@@@@@@@

Harry piddled around the house all day waiting on Severus to come up from the cellar. It wasn't as if they'd always spent the time when the children were gone together but today he noticed Severus's absence more keenly than any other time because of how the man had left the kitchen this morning and their fight the night before.

He supposed that he should have Flooed and let Severus know what had happened but after the raid had gone pear-shaped, he'd needed the time to unwind and debrief before coming home to his sanctuary. Oh he knew what the other man had been doing, his training as an Auror had taught him to catch the subtle clues Severus had been leaving and he was pleasantly surprised to find how good it felt to find that there was someone to come home to that genuinely wanted to make certain he was well. Even if Severus had his own agenda for staying around, he'd included both of Harry's children in his daily routine, after all, and Harry found himself wanting to include Severus more and more in their lives.

The concern he'd received from Severus since he'd moved in was different from Ginny in that it hadn't been the smothering, demanding attention they'd given each other after she'd come home from her Quidditch tour. And for a while that had been all right but then again he'd also wanted time to himself as well; didn't everyone? There was only so much time two people could spend together before an argument started.

He sighed as he sent Kreacher down to the cellar with a tray of lunch and then again with tea snacks, only to have them returned uneaten. He prepared himself some dinner, wondering if Severus would even come up to eat at all today.

Waving his wand at the sink, Harry set some potatoes to peeling themselves then turned and bumped into Severus. He reached up and grabbed Severus's arms to steady himself. 

"Watch yourself!"

Harry looked at Severus, unable to say anything as he met and held Snape's dark eyes, his body flush against the other man's.

Severus grunted from the blow to his stomach, reaching out to grab Harry to stop him from falling. He looked down into Harry's face, sucking in a breath as he eyed Harry.

Harry reached up and brushed back a stray hair from Severus's face, his eyes looking over Severus's face as he kept his other hand wrapped around Severus's bicep. "You've been down in the cellar all day brewing. Are you going to eat now?"

Severus closed his eyes and blew out a breath, desperately trying not to lean into Harry's fingers. "You have no concept of personal space, Potter."

Harry chuckled and he tried to tell himself that it really didn't sound as throaty as it did. "You seem to listen better that way."

Severus took a long slow breath and blew it out. "I told you this morning, I am not one of your children to be pandered to."

Harry shook his head. "No, but I am looking out for you just the same way you have been looking out for me. You think I didn't notice, but I have."

Severus opened his eyes and looked down at Harry, blinking slowly at him. He stepped back from Harry and shook his head. He needed the space to think, to battle wits with Harry. "No one asked you to do so." 

Harry felt the removal of the warmth of Severus's body and nearly keened with the loss. He shrugged, trying not to let Severus know how much he had affected him, "No one asked you to do so for me, either."

"It is an ingrained response from a promise I made a long time ago," Severus said softly, not looking at Harry.

Harry hummed and turned away to the sink, disappointment filling him. He'd thought after last night that things would be different between them. "You keep telling yourself that," he said boldly but didn't look at Severus again. "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry's back. "I'm not hungry."

Harry hummed again and reissued his challenge. "Like I said, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Go wash up. You smell like dragon livers."

Severus scowled and turned, pushing his way out of the kitchen. Harry looked over his shoulder and slumped against the counter, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. What in Merlin's name was he doing? As if being an Auror wasn't enough excitement, he had to go and bait Severus Snape.

However, his heart was racing, his skin was on fire where he'd touched the other man and he'd never felt more alive than he did right now. He took a deep breath and filled a pot with water, jumping as a knock at the door startled him out of his musings.

Harry set the pot on the hob and tapped it with his wand, drying his hands on a towel then made his way to the door. 

Severus exited his bedroom wand in hand and Harry looked at him as Kreacher opened the door and let Ginny in.

Harry stared at her as she set Albus Severus in his carrier down and James ran in after them, the bags floating in as well.

"Harry, Snape." She nodded at both men as James ran around the room, jumping up and down at Harry's feet to be picked up. "I apologize for stopping by unannounced but I thought you might like to have the boys for a while." 

Severus looked over at Harry then moved to pick up the bags and Albus Severus as Harry pulled James up into his arms. "Certainly. Is everything all right?"

Ginny eyed Severus and watched him take Albus Severus to the nursery then turned to Harry, nodding. "Fine, but the Harpies are in the Finals and I decided that it might be nice if the boys got to see their father more whilst I was going to be gone. I won't be back until after the hols, so if it's not all right I can take them back to mum."

Harry shook his head and held James to his chest. "No, no it's fine." He looked back toward the hall then at Ginny again, smiling gratefully at her. "I'd love to have them." He swallowed and leaned forward to press a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks ever so much."

Ginny took a step back out of his reach and flushed. "Um… don't."

Harry stared at her. "Why?"

"Harry…" Ginny bit her lip and looked away from him, down the hall then back at Harry. "I wanted to tell you before you read it in the papers first but I've met someone."

Harry sucked in a breath and looked down at the floor, feeling as if he'd been punched in the stomach. It was as if the tension between Severus and himself had never occurred in the face of Ginny's news and he felt James sliding from his arms to the floor.

The child ran from the room, screeching Severus's and Albus Severus's name, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. He looked up at her and met her brown eyes, swallowing hard and nodding. "I see."

Ginny smiled weakly and reached out to touch his shoulder, not surprised when Harry pulled away from her. "I suppose I deserved that but I thought you needed to know."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for telling me," he said softly.

Ginny shrugged. "Even though it didn't work between us, Harry, I still care about you. I want you to be happy and I hope you find someone else that can do the same for you."

Harry snorted and closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, thanks for that."

Ginny shook her head and stepped closer to him, reaching up to touch his cheek. Harry opened his eyes and covered her hand with his own. "You're starting to sound like Snape. You need to get out more, Harry. Find someone else."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Meddling Weasleys."

Ginny grinned. "Yes, that tends to happen when you join the family, and you are still family, Harry. Always will be, so come to expect it." She stepped back and drew her wand, casting the Tempus spell. She sighed and waved away the misty numbers, looking at him once more. "Thank you again for taking them early, Harry."

Harry nodded and reached for the door to open it for her. "Anytime, Gin."

Ginny nodded and walked out the door, turning around to look at him once more. "Be happy, Harry. Don't hide here with him anymore."

Harry arched an eyebrow then shook his head. "Good luck, Ginny, in both your new ventures."

Ginny nodded and Apparated away.

Harry closed the door and leaned his forehead against it, knocking his head on it once or twice when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned and looked around to find the source. James came running into the sitting room, skidding to a stop at Harry's feet.

"Come on, Daddy!"

Harry smiled at his son and let James take his hand, the small boy tugging him out of the room excitedly. "Where are we going?"

James jumped up and down, pulling on Harry's arm trying to get him to move faster. "Al's room. Hurry, Daddy, hurry!"

Harry chuckled and scooped James up. "Well then by all means, let's go."

James's shrieks filled the house as Harry slung him over his shoulder and ran down the hall to the baby's bedroom. Kreacher shook his head and padded to the kitchen to finished dinner.

Severus looked up from placing Albus Severus in his swing as Harry and James entered the room. "Must you make so much noise?"

Harry and James looked at one another then at Severus. "Yes!" they answered in concert and Harry dug his fingers into James's side, causing even more noise to echo off the walls.

" AHHHH! Lemme go! Geroff!"

Severus rolled his eyes and looked down at Albus Severus, who was grinning madly and joining in, clapping and yapping loudly at Harry and James.

"That's it, Harry, wind them up before dinner!" Severus scolded loudly over the din.

Harry glared at Snape and set James on his feet. James looked between the two of them, laughing and panting rapidly. " 'Sokay, Misser Sev'rus. We'll be good." He took a deep breath then blew it out and nodding at Harry and Severus, a serious look on his red face.

Harry laughed and Severus bit his lip, trying not to laugh, as they watched the boy turn and walk over to Albus Severus's swing. He stopped it and reached in to take the baby out.

"No!" Harry and Severus lunged forward toward the two boys just as James turned around holding Albus Severus in his arms. "Put him back, son!"

James startled but held on to the baby, looking at the two men as if they had lost their mind. "I'm not gonna drop him. Nana lets me hold him. Please!"

Harry and Severus looked at one another then down at James and Albus Severus. Harry eyed his sons, almost not believing James was old enough to handle Al but he had one arm under the baby's bottom and the other cradling his chest. Al held on to James's arm and gave Harry and Severus a toothless grin as if this were a normal everyday occurrence.

Harry nodded and took a step back, placing a hand on Severus's arm. "All right, but just for a bit."

Severus looked at Harry then back at James as James grinned. "Watch!"

James sat down on the floor and both men breathed a sigh of relief as James settled the baby between his legs. Albus Severus and James looked up at them and James took his little arm and pointed at Harry first.  
"Who's that?"

Albus Severus squealed as if he knew this game and clapped his hands. James rolled his eyes and asked him again, once more taking Al's hand and pointing to Harry. "Who's that?"

"Da!"

Harry sucked in a breath and gripped Severus's arm. "Oh, gods." He looked at Severus and back down at his sons, biting his lip as he stared at them.

Severus's eyes widened as he felt Harry's fingers on his arm and heard the baby's voice at the same time. He blinked and just looked on in wonder at the children unable to say anything.

James grinned as Albus Severus clapped and said it again. James shushed him as he began to repeat it over and over again. He took Al's hand once more and pointed to Severus. "Who's that?"

"Sev!"

Harry squeezed Severus's arm and Severus looked at him, drawing in a breath then focusing on the boys once more. He reached up and laid a hand over Harry's, unconsciously twining their fingers together as Al spoke again.

"Sev!"

"No!" James shook his head. "That's Misser Sev'rus. Say it again."

"Da! Sev!"

"No!"

Harry looked at Severus as the children continued to bicker back and forth. He met Severus's eyes and looked down at their hands, squeezing tightly to Severus's fingers as the other man tried to pull away.

Severus sucked in a breath as Harry stared at him, James and Albus Severus's voices fading away to the background as white noise rushed in his ears. The pressure on his hand from Harry seemed to blister his skin and he wanted nothing more than to run away from the room and Harry.

"I know you aren't a coward, Severus," Harry whispered and Severus narrowed his eyes at him. "Take a chance. You might be surprised at what you get in return."

@@@@@@@@

The hols arrived and, with them, all the accompanying chaos that had seemed to invade Severus's life over the past year. It was hard to believe all the changes that had occurred in the months preceding his return to society. Not that he ventured forth much from the house at Godric's Hollow but it came to him nonetheless in the form of the rest of Harry's 'family.'

He'd know that he'd have to encounter the rest of the Golden Trio at one time or another but he was unprepared for the sheer bedlam that descended on the house.

The entire house had been scrubbed top to bottom and was crackling with an excitement that Severus could feeling rippling along his skin. Harry had coached James well, for the boy wouldn't say a thing except that Teddy, Auntie Hermione, Uncle Ron and baby Rose were coming. Repeatedly, and Albus Severus had taken to saying it as well as best as he could.

Kreacher made his way to the door at the rather insistent pounding as James ran around excitedly. Albus Severus crawled across the floor after him just as rapidly and Severus chased after both of them while Harry came out of the kitchen with wide grin on his face.

The door opened and a tree-- _a tree? Oh dear gods!_ \-- entered the house first followed by the swirl of snow as the clatter of voices, stomping feet and the general din of Gryffindors filled the sitting room.

Severus held on to Albus Severus as he watched Weasley embrace and slap Harry on the back, Granger toe up and pressed a kiss on Harry's cheek after setting a carrier down and another boy begin to unbutton his cloak at their feet. 

He sucked in a breath as he watched the child's hair change rapidly from its sedate brown to teal in an instant, knowing that this must be Lupin's child he'd heard so much about. James shrieked and clapped his hands, demanding another colour as he reached for the boy's cloak to help him with the process of unbundling. 

Harry bent and drew back a blanket over the carrier and pulled out another child, one similar in age to Albus Severus with a shock of long red hair. He bounced the girl in his arms and she cooed at Harry, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Harry's neck. Then as one the entire group seemed to turn to Severus and he was surrounded by them.

Severus swallowed, feeling the press of them and he clung to Albus Severus as Granger appeared in his sights. She smiled warmly at him and he sucked in a breath, not quite understanding why. She reached up and ran a hand over Albus Severus's hair and kissed his cheek, the cold seeping in on them both.

Albus Severus giggled and shivered, laying his head on Severus's shoulder and blinking his eyes at Granger shyly. She laughed then looked up at Severus, searching his face as if debating on something, then toed up and pressed a kiss to his cheek as well. He sucked in a breath and reached up to touch his cheek, the chilly endearment a surprise on his skin. She settled back on her feet, looking and smiling at him again, and he closed off his mind, something he'd not done in years.

"Happy Christmas, Snape. I'd be honoured if you'd call me Hermione."

"Hermione." Severus nodded. "You may address me as…"

"Sev!" Albus Severus piped up and Hermione and Severus looked at the boy.

Hermione blinked and looked back at Severus. Severus smirked. "Severus, if you please. Albus Severus is exempt due to his age."

"I see. Thank you, Severus." Hermione grinned and moved out of the way only to have Weasley take her place.

Severus steeled himself as Weasley gazed up at him. He met the hard look the young man gave him but was unprepared for Weasley's hand to be thrust out at him. "Snape."

"Weasley."

Severus adjusted his hold on Albus Severus and took Weasley's hand, the crackle of magic that passed between them made Severus's eyes narrow but he nodded at Weasley. 

"I know Harry trusts you and that's the only reason you're still here," Weasley murmured softly, squeezing Snape's hand tighter.

Severus met Weasley's look and returned the grip on his hand. "I know Dumbledore thought much of you and that's the only reason you're still here."

Ron's eyes widened for a moment and he sighed, loosing his hold on Snape's hand. "My apologies; can't blame a bloke for trying."

Severus arched an eyebrow and shifted Albus Severus in his arms. "Idiotic Gryffindors," he murmured.

Harry moved to Severus's side with the girl child still in his arms and the other boy following him. He stared, looking at them curiously. "What's going on?"

Severus turned to Harry and smirked. "Holiday greetings between wizards, Harry. Ronald was just passing on his tidings."

Ron snorted but nodded. "And Severus was returning them."

Harry made a face at them then shook his head, passing the baby to Ron. "Severus, this is Rose and there's someone else I'd like you to meet."

Severus nodded to Weasley and reached up to chuck the baby under her chin. She giggled and grinned then hid her face against Ron's neck. Ron stared at Severus then looked at Harry. Harry smirked and shook his head at Ron, shooing him away as he pulled Teddy around from behind him.

"Severus, this is Teddy Lupin, my godson. He's going to be staying with us for the hols. Andromeda would have joined us as well but she's feeling a bit under the weather."

Severus nodded and looked down at the boy, watching as his hair once again turned from teal to pink. He swallowed as the boy looked up at him with Lupin's eyes and thin face. "Hello, Teddy."

Teddy nodded at him and held out his hand. "Hello, Mister Snape." 

Severus took his hand, shaking it lightly and let go of him as James ran up to Teddy and grabbed his other hand. "Come on! Kreacher's got hot cocoa in the kitchen! With marshmallows, too!"

Teddy smiled and Severus caught a glimpse of Nymphadora Tonks in the child and looked up at Harry. Harry smiled at him and nodded as he watched the boys go then laid a hand on Severus's arm.

"Come on, we're going to be trimming the tree and putting up the rest of the decorations. Ron and Hermione won't be here long as they've to go to the Burrow and to Cornwall as well."

Severus looked down at Harry's hand and cleared his throat. "They're your family and I won't interfere in your holiday." He tried to shrug Harry's hand off but Harry slid his hand down to Severus's wrist, stroking along the pulse point gently.

"Stay. Don't hide in your rooms. James would be disappointed." Harry looked up at Severus and met his eyes. "And so would I."

Severus sucked in a breath, and swallowed hard. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to show you that I want you around, that I want you to join in with the rest of 'our' family."

Severus nodded slowly. "All right," he acquiesced softly.

Harry smiled widely. "Thank you."

@@@@@@@

Harry closed the door behind Ron and Hermione and sighed as he turned and looked back at the room. The decorated tree sparkled in the corner, the light's twinkles highlighting the stacks of gifts under the evergreen boughs. The fire crackled and popped as the snow fell heavily outside, accumulating along the windowsills.

Teddy, James and Albus Severus were snuggled together in a pile, asleep on the floor and Harry shook his head. Glasses, mugs and plates littered the low coffee table, the dregs of eggnog, cocoa and biscuits crumbles all that was left after the decorating snacks. He sighed and made his way over to the nest of boys, stepping over them to gather up the dishes.

Severus snorted as he bent and picked up the baby. "If you can get Teddy, I'll be right back to help with James."

Harry arched an eyebrow, setting down the platter of biscuits. "Are you joking? They can walk. Rouse them enough to go to the loo then we'll tuck them in bed."

Severus nodded and made his way to the nursery, shaking his head as he listened to the protests of the boys when Harry woke them. After changing and dressing the baby for bed, Severus tucked him in the cot, stroking one finger across his forehead and casting the Monitoring Charm before leaving the room.

He met Harry in the hallway, brushing against him slightly as Harry came out of James's room.

"My apologises," Severus muttered and stepped back out of the way for Harry to pass.

Harry smiled at him and moved down the hall. "Drink of holiday cheer?"

Severus nodded as he followed, only to bump into Harry once more at the other end of the hall. He looked up, scowling and wondering why Harry had stopped.

Harry was staring up, frozen in place and Severus looked up as well, sucking in a breath as he noticed the sprig of mistletoe stuck over the arch in the woodwork with a Sticking Charm. "No."

Harry looked at Severus and smirked. "It's tradition."

Severus shook his head as Harry reached for him. "No."

"No one will see."

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Harry chuckled and threaded his fingers into Severus's hair. "Relax. I'm not going to bite you… unless you want me to."

Severus opened his eyes to find Harry closer than he realized. He could feel Harry's breath gracing across his mouth and licked his lips. He didn't pull away, however. "Foolishly optimistic, aren't you? I could bite you."

Harry grinned as his eyes followed Severus's tongue then he licked his own mouth slowly. "Gryffindor, remember."

"How could I forget?"

Harry hummed and pulled Severus the last few scant inches to him, pressing their mouths together gently, softly. He moaned and eased away. "See, there. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Severus blew out a breath and nodded. "I survived, yes, so you may let go now."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so." He pulled Severus back to him, bringing their bodies flush against each other and smashing their mouths together. He groaned and he licked along the seam to Severus's mouth, begging for entrance.

Severus closed his eyes and surrendered to Harry, opening his mouth to him and reaching up and wrapping his hands around Harry's neck and tilting his head back. He moaned as Harry's tongue slid along his own and he sucked it into his mouth.

Harry tightened his fists in Severus's hair, easing him back to the wall and pressing against him as he sought to completely map Severus's mouth. He slid his hands through Severus's hair to his face, cupping his cheeks to tilt his face exactly as he wanted it.

Harry eased one leg between Severus's and rocked his hips forward, thrusting against Severus. He moaned as he felt Severus through their clothing and broke off the kiss. "Oh, gods," he panted softly and leaned in again. "Want you."

Severus swallowed and nodded, then turned his face away from Harry's. "No. Not here, not like this," he whispered softly.

Harry leaned in and licked Severus's throat. "Come to my room. Please?" He looked up at Severus and rubbed up against him slowly, moaning softly at the slid of his body against Severus's.

Severus hissed as he moved against Harry. "Merlin," he moaned and slid his hands down Harry's back, clenching his fists in his shirt. Why was he trying to stop this when it felt so _bloody_ good?

A soft sound thumped further down the hall and he froze, shaking his head. Yes, that was why. "No… I… I meant not at all. There are children right down the hall. They'll hear."

Harry hung his head and groaned. "That's what there are Muffling Charms for, Severus."

"No. Release me this instant," Severus demanded firmly but softly.

Harry sighed as he looked up at Severus. "Let go of me first."

Severus swallowed and prized his fingers from Harry's clothing, running his hands down Harry's back and smoothing the material straight. At least that's what he told himself.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he arched into the touch, pressing himself against Severus once more. "Are you certain you won't join me?" 

Severus dropped his hands then wedged one finger between them, pushing at Harry's chest. "Persistent bugger, aren't you?"

Harry smiled and stepped back, raising his hands in defeat. "You want me, admit it, and I had to try."

"Be that as it may, and that is not an admission, you don't always get what you want, Harry. Desires such as these are fleeting."

Harry eyed him for a moment then shook his head. "You're wrong, but I'll leave off." He leaned closer to Severus and Severus straightened, pressing back against the wall once more even though he knew he had no place to go.

"However, there _will_ come a time, Severus, when you have no more excuses. And I _will_ be right here waiting for you."

Severus sucked in a breath as Harry stepped back from him and gestured for him to pass. He scowled at Harry and moved on to the sitting room, "I need that drink now. A double one at that."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and followed him, moving to the kitchen. "I second that. Kreacher!"

@@@@@@@@

Severus stood outside in the snow with Albus Severus in his arms watching Harry and James, a look of trepidation on his face. Merlin curse _Father Christmas._ He nearly had a heart attack as he helped Harry place the item under the tree just last week.

He knew he shouldn't feel this way, seeing as he was not James's parent and it was only a toy but still, he couldn't help the clench of his heart as James swung his leg over the broomstick and Harry bent to adjust his hold on the handle.

Severus squeezed Albus Severus to his chest and looked down at the child when he made a sound of protest. "Don't get any ideas. You aren't getting on one of those until you are twenty-five."

Albus Severus blinked up at him and grinned, showing off his two new bottom teeth.

Severus smiled at him and turned to watch Harry and James once more as Harry let go of the broomstick and took a step back.

The broom wobbled a bit as it lifted up and James grinned madly. He held tightly to the handle and cheered as it began to drift forward along the ground, his toes just trailing along the snow-covered lawn.

Harry clapped his hands as James began to fly a bit faster and Severus took a deep breath as he watched. Albus Severus cheered and clapped his mittened hands, his squeals of delight making puffs of steam in the chilly air. 

James flew to the edge of the lawn and turned hard to the right, wobbling slightly and Harry and Severus both took a step forward but James steadied himself and flew straight on aiming for Severus and the baby this time. 

Feeling brave, James lifted one hand from the broom and waved at Albus Severus, calling out to his younger brother. "Al!"

Albus Severus leaned forward in Severus's arms and waved to him. "Jamie!"

James waved his arm in a wide arc and lost his balance, his face registering his panic and falling off the broom at the same time. He landed face first on the ground, into a snow drift and the broom dropped right beside him, James's cries renting the air, loud and frantic.

Severus gasped and set Albus Severus down on the lawn bench. "Don't move," he told him firmly as he saw Harry race past then sprinted across the lawn to help.

Severus skidded to a stop next to Harry and James, his breath coming in puffs and his throat on fire as he knelt down beside them. "I told you this was a bad idea," he snarled, digging through his cloak to see what potions he might have on him.

Harry looked up as he cradled James and glared at Severus. "He's fine. There are no broken bones, as far as I can tell. He's just bumped his head and scraped his palms." 

"This time. And he's only three, Harry! Whatever possessed _Father Christmas_ to bring a three year old a broom for Christmas?

"It's a toy broom, for Merlin's sake. He wasn't but a few centimetres off the ground, Severus." 

James sniffled and scrubbed at his nose with the back of his hand as he sat in Harry's arms, listening to Harry and Severus argue over him. He gasped suddenly then pulled on Harry and Severus's cloaks.

"Daddy? Misser Sev'rus?"

Harry and Severus immediately stopped fighting and looked down at James. "What is it, son?"

"Are you hurt somewhere else?" Severus asked and began digging for potions again.

"Daddy, Misser Sev'rus, look!" James pointed and Harry and Severus turned to see Albus Severus toddling awkwardly toward them.

Albus Severus had his arms stretched out in front of him, taking small, slow steps in the snow. He wobbled slightly, then stopped to get his balance and had a serious look of concentration and determination on his face as he took another step, making his way across the lawn.

Harry blew out a breath as he reached up and grasped Severus's cloak, squeezing Severus's arm through the cloth. "Oh Merlin, he's walking. Look, Severus, he's walking."

Severus stared at Albus Severus and could only nod as he watched the boy's progress. He swallowed hard then looked over at Harry. "Is it time for that, yet?"

Harry tore his eyes away from Albus Severus and looked at Severus, nodding. "Yeah, there abouts. James was a year old to the day when he started walking."

Severus smiled at Harry then looked back at the boy and Harry sucked in a breath. "Extraordinary."

Albus Severus looked up suddenly and smiled. "Da! Jamie! Sev!" He lifted one little mittened hand and waved at them, then his eyes went round as saucers as he fell backwards and landed with a plop on his bottom. He opened his mouth wide but instead of tears came laughter.

"Al!"

Harry and Severus looked up as they heard the shout. Ginny sprinted out from the kitchen door and across the lawn to pick up the baby. Harry sighed softly and helped James to his feet as the wriggling boy called out to his mother.

Severus stood and offered his hands to Harry. Harry looked up at him and took them, bracing his feet then shoved as Severus pulled him up from the ground. He crashed into Severus, nearly sending them sprawling back to the ground once more and he wrapped his arms around Severus to prevent himself from falling.

Severus sucked in a breath and groaned as he felt Harry's body press flush along his own and squeezed Harry hard against him. "I've got you," he breathed across Harry's ear and he planted his feet in the snow, steadying them.

Harry closed his eyes, breathing in the cold air and Severus's scent. "I know," he said softly and pulled away. "Thanks," he murmured and opened his eyes. He flushed as he saw Ginny staring at them and cleared his throat. "Hallo, Gin."

"Hello, Harry," Ginny chirped then smiled at him, shaking her head slightly. Albus Severus reached out for Harry and he pulled the baby from Ginny's arms, holding him close. James unwrapped himself from Ginny's leg and demanded to be picked up next, babbling about his broom, flying and his crash all the while.

Ginny bent and scooped James up, nodding and gasping at his story then kissed his palms and his forehead before turning to look at Harry and Albus Severus.

Harry listened to James, nuzzled the baby and looked up at Ginny. "Did you see?"

Ginny nodded, smiling widely as she reached over and touched Albus Severus's face. "I did. I'm glad I did as I'm certain there's other firsts I missed." She licked her lips and looked down at her feet then back up at Harry. "I guess you know why I'm here."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Molly fire-called last night so everything is ready to go. Won't you come inside and have a cuppa?"

Ginny shook her head and looked toward the house then back to Harry. "I've someone waiting that I would like the children to meet. He's waiting around front in the car."

Harry looked around and he watched Severus lift a phial to his lips then start toward the house. He frowned and then looked back at Ginny, paling as if her words just registered. "Someone you want them to meet?"

Ginny nodded and looked at Harry. "It looks like you've found someone else as well. I'm glad you've finally found the one to make you happy, Harry."

Harry looked down at the ground and shook his head, starting for the house. "No, but I'm happy for you."

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "All right, Harry. We'll see." She hitched James up on her hip and followed him to the kitchen door."

@@@@@@@@

Severus looked up at the clock on the mantle then took a deep breath and heaved himself out of his chair, walking into the kitchen.

Harry looked up from the chessboard and watched Severus curiously. "Where are you going?"

"I feel the need for a drink."

Harry shrugged. "I'll wait on you then, not that it matters. Just a few more moves and I'm in check.

Severus snorted as he pulled down two glasses from the cupboard and reached into the cool box, pulling out the bottle of champagne and removing the charm from the bottle. "This wouldn't be the first time I've spent the evening chasing you across the board."

Harry laughed. "You've to admit, I've improved."

Severus returned, nodding at Harry as he set the glasses down. "I suppose. Our game has lasted longer than I thought it would." He set the bottle next to the glasses and took a seat, not across from Harry but next to him on the sofa.

Harry swallowed and looked at the bottle then at Severus, blowing out a breath. "Are we still speaking about chess?"

Severus looked up at Harry then nodded to the clock. "It's almost midnight, Harry," he murmured softly.

Harry glanced at the clock then back at Severus. "So it is. And?"

Severus gave him a baleful look as the clock began to chime the hour. He grabbed the bottle and tapped his wand against the top. The cork slid out with a pop, foam bubbling out as he tipped the neck to the glasses. He filled the glasses and set the bottle on the table again then handed one to Harry.

Harry took the glass and looked at Severus, understanding finally dawning on his face and a grin splitting his mouth.

Severus smirked at him and arched an eyebrow as the clock continued chiming.

Severus raised his glass, his eyes never leaving Harry's. "Any resolutions, Harry?"

Harry licked his lips, "Yeah, a few. You?"

Severus shrugged. "I've had a better year than I thought. I'm uncertain if it's a good idea to tempt fate."

Harry nodded then looked up as the last chime sounded. "Happy New Year, Severus." He lifted his glass and sipped.

"Happy New Year, Harry." Severus tipped his glass to his lips and drank as well, closing his eyes as the bubbly tickled his throat.

Harry reached over and pulled the glass from Severus's hand, setting them down on the table. He wrapped his hand around the back of Severus's neck and pulled him closer. "I believe a kiss at midnight is also tradition."

Severus arched an eyebrow at him and licked his lips. "Is it now?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah," he murmured, then he sealed his mouth to Severus's.

Severus groaned and pulled Harry on top of him, wrapping his arms around Harry's back. He bit at Harry's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue inside the warm cavern of Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned and straddled Severus's lap, wrapping his hands around Severus's face as he sucked at Severus's tongue. He pulled back long enough to suck in a breath and dived back in, nipping along Severus's jaw down to his throat to run his tongue along Severus's Adam's apple.

"You're not going to stop us?"

Severus swallowed and clenched his fingers in Harry's shirt, closing his eyes as he gave into the sensations of Harry's body over his and the feel of Harry's mouth on his skin. "No, not this time." 

Harry grinned against Severus's neck and pressed a kiss over the two scars then ran his tongue over the puckered skin. "Good. Come with me; I'd rather not do this here."

Severus shivered and moaned, nodding slowly as he unclenched his fingers from Harry's shirt. He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed as he waited.

Harry climbed down off Severus and held out a hand to him, reaching in and caressing Severus's cheek. "I've got you."

Severus opened his eyes and looked at Harry, smirking at him as he leaned into Harry's fingers. He caught himself then grasped Harry's hand and heaved himself off of the sofa. "Do you even know what you are doing?"

Harry pulled Severus up flush against his body and looked him in the eyes. "No, but it's never stopped me before."

Severus's eyes widened and Harry grinned, reaching up to pull Severus down to him. "I've not slept with a man before but I know how to research. Better still, I learn fast with hands on." He pressed their mouths together, moaning again as he slipped his tongue between Severus's lips.

Severus groaned and wrapped his arms around Harry, squeezing him closer to him as if he could crawl inside of the other man's skin. He slid his hands up under Harry's shirt, running his hands along Harry's back and tracing the muscles that had first begun to haunt him all those months ago. 

Wrapping his hands around Harry's waist, Severus tugged Harry towards him and took a step backwards, groaning as their bodies brushed together for a moment. He broke off the kiss, panting and resting his forehead against Harry's. "Need you."

Harry shook his head. "No… want me. Do you want _me_ , Severus?" Harry swallowed and looked up at Severus.

Severus looked at Harry and licked his lips, studying his face for a moment. "Yes, I want you, Harry. All of you." 

Harry nodded and kissed him hard on the mouth, "Good, just so we understand each other." 

Severus snorted and pulled Harry flush against him once more, his hands sliding around Harry's waist and tugging at his trousers. "Are you going to talk all night or are we going to finish what we've started?"

Harry laughed and reached up, undoing the buttons on Severus's robes as he took a step forward, looking over Severus's shoulder to guide them down the hall. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the skin he exposed, moaning as their lower bodies brushed against one another. "Just keep walking, Severus."

Severus hummed as he pulled on Harry's belt, swallowing hard as he unbuckled the leather and left it hanging then began working on the button and zip to his trousers. "What good is that going to do me, hmm?" 

Harry pushed Severus's robes off his shoulders and ran his hands over his pale skin, his fingers gracing over the small patches of hair around light brown nipples as Harry manoeuvred them into his bedroom. He bent his head and licked over one nipple, delighting in the sounds Severus made. Letting go and placing a hand in the middle of Severus's chest, he shoved him back onto the bed.

Severus gasped and clung to Harry's waist, pulling him down on top of him, grunting as Harry's weight settled on top of him. "Going to kill us before we even get started, are you?" He pushed at Harry's shoulders, pulling at his shirt.

Harry chuckled and sat up; allowing Severus to tug his shirt off over his head then slipped the rest of the buttons open on Severus's robe and flinging the cloth back. He ran his hands up the expanse of Severus's stomach and chest, fingers gracing across the muscles and tracing the tiny perfect imperfections the hairs made on his skin. "Mine," he murmured and bent his head down to lick and suck on pebbled nipple into his mouth.

Severus arched into Harry's hands and mouth, writhing under his body as he reached up and thrust his hands onto Harry's hair and held his head to his chest. "Mine," he growled, echoing Harry's sentiments.

Harry chuckled against Severus's skin as he moved down to his stomach swirling his tongue along the line of hair that surrounded his navel. He dipped his tongue into the small hole and nibbled around the edge as he pulled on Severus's pants. "Possessive much, aren't we?"

Severus hummed and looked down at Harry, raising up and pulling his robes off completely. He lifted his hips to help then reached down and fisted his prick. "I'm not the only one, as I heard someone else making a claim as well."

Harry nodded and stared down at Severus, licking his lips as he pulled Severus's boots off. He quickly shrugged out of the rest of his clothes and climbed up on the bed with Severus, setting his glasses on the side table. "I wasn't complaining, I promise."

Severus reached out and grabbed Harry, hissing as his skin came into contact with Harry's. He thrust up against him, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him into a searing kiss. 

Harry moaned into Severus's kiss, running his hand down Severus's back and down to his bum. He twined their legs, sliding his thigh between Severus's and rubbing against him.

Severus sucked in a breath, arching into Harry and drawing his nails down Harry's back.

Harry groaned and rolled Severus over, pressing their mouths together and sucking Severus's tongue into his mouth. He leaned over and fumbled on the floor for something, sliding half way off Severus to reach underneath the bed.

Severus moved with Harry, grunting in protest when Harry's body left his. "What are you doing?" he hissed, pulling at Harry.

Harry grinned and raised the jar of lubricant and his wand up triumphantly. "Rolled under the bed and I couldn't reach."

Severus smirked at him as he drew Harry closer. "At least you are prepared."

"Too right, it's been there since after our fight." Harry leaned down and pressed his mouth to Severus's then moved down his body. He tapped his wand on Severus's hip, murmuring the spell he learned from the book and dropped his wand to the side. "Want you, need you and I'm going to make you feel so good. Then, later, you can do the same to me."

Severus stared at Harry then groaned and closed his eyes as felt the magic tingle through his body. Then, he gasped as Harry's mouth closed around the head of his prick. Bucking up into the wet heat, Severus forgot all about what he had been about to say as Harry's tongue swirled about the tip then under his foreskin, his warm palm wrapping about the rest of his length and stroking gently.

Harry scooted Severus's thighs apart and settled himself between them as he continued to sucked and stroke Severus's prick, his other hand working to open the jar of lubricant as his mind went back to the book he'd read about sex between men. He wanted Severus as relaxed as possible while he made love to him.

Harry swallowed around Severus's prick and dipped his fingers into the jar, coating them in the slick substance. He eased his fingers under Severus and slid them between his cheeks, rubbing gently back and forth over the opening to Severus's body.

Severus's arched and moaned, keening loudly as he moved into Harry, the sensations swirling over and around him. He spread his legs wider for Harry and bucked his hips up into that wicked mouth.

Clumsy as he was, Harry was surprised he'd rendered Severus to the moaning and writhing creature under him and he sucked harder on Severus's prick as he eased his finger past the tight muscles, stopping just as the first knuckle slipped in.

Severus groaned and opened his eyes, looking down at Harry. He reached down and ran his fingers through his damp and sweaty hair, stroking and touching him as best as he could. "Don't stop," he breathed and pushed back on Harry's finger. "Don't stop."

Harry eased off of Severus and sucked in a breath as Severus's body pulled his finger in more and he looked up at the other man. "Just relax." He kissed Severus's thigh and eased his finger out then pushed it back in a few times, watching Severus.

Severus met Harry's eyes and moved to meet his hand then closed his eyes, moaning softly and he laid back, blowing out a breath.

The tightness eased and Harry sighed, drawing his finger out of Severus's body and dipped it in the lube once more then rubbed on Severus, pressing two fingers to the opening. He leaned up and sucked the head of Severus's prick back into his mouth, flicking his tongue across the slit.

Harry pressed his fingers into Severus, rolling and stretching the tight muscles as he moved his hand back and forth. He sucked hard on Severus's prick, moving his mouth up and down the firm length. Swallowing rapidly and humming, Harry eased another finger into Severus, sliding his fingers deep into him.

Severus howled, arching his back and thrusting up into Harry's mouth. He dug his fists into the bed sheets, clenching his teeth as his orgasm tightened his body. 

Harry choked on the rush of fluid, surprised by how fast he'd brought Severus to release, then swallowed it down. He continued to work his fingers in Severus's body, moaning as he felt the muscles loosening around his fingers. He groaned as he felt Severus's hand pulling at his hair and let his prick slip from between his lips.

Panting, Severus pulled on Harry, dragging him up his body and kissing him hard on the mouth. "Now. Just do it."

Harry sucked in a breath as Severus broke the kiss. "Turn over."

Severus shook his head and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pulling him back down into another kiss, "No, I want you like this." 

Harry groaned and nodded as Severus released him, reaching out for the lube and coating his prick with the slippery substance. He held on to the base and rubbed the head of his prick over the stretched opening and raised Severus's leg up over his shoulder.

Looking up at Severus, he pressed forward slowly, his eyes fluttering shut as he was pulling into the tight, snugness of Severus's body. "Oh, gods."

Severus canted his hips and reached up for Harry, pulling on him and driving him deeper into his body, moaning at the feeling of Harry sliding into him. He wrapped his arms and legs around Harry's body, squeezing him tight all over.

"Fuck!" Harry buried his face in Severus's shoulder, thrusting his hips forward. He held still then, finally all the way inside of Severus, his entire body trembling at the feeling.

"Yes," Severus murmured in Harry's ear, licking along the shell. "Now move," he demanded and Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to Severus shoulder. He eased out of Severus and thrust forward, hard.

"Gods!" Severus groaned, closing his eyes and tightening his muscles around Harry. He dug his fingers into Harry's bum, trying to pull him in deeper.

Harry rose up and looked down at Severus as he moved his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of the other man. "Look… at… me," he breathed.

Severus opened his eyes, sucking in a breath as he met Harry's eyes. Harry smiled at him then pressed their mouths together, sighing out his orgasm into Severus's mouth as his release filled Severus's body.

@@@@@@@@@@

Harry walked up to the door and looked back over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not? We're going to be late."

Severus scowled and flicked his wand at the candy boxes floating behind him. "You could help, you know? I wasn't the one who almost forgot the eggs."

Harry arched an eyebrow at Severus and looked at the cartons of chocolate eggs. 

Severus sneered at Harry as he met him at the door step. Harry rolled his eyes and reached out, plucking one of the cartons from the air. He slipped his hand into Severus's as Severus grabbed the other box of candy and lifted his hand to knock on the door.

Molly opened the door and smiled. "Harry, Severus! Come in, James and Al are in the back garden with Rose. Thank Merlin, you've brought the eggs. Hermione was about to go spare. I told her you would make it on time." She stepped back out of the way to allow them entrance.

Harry grinned and stepped over the threshold, pulling Severus in with him. "Don't we always, Molly?"

The End


End file.
